Wolve's Protection
by Ow.PaperCut2
Summary: Bella's brother Dean is going to Hell, because of her. Follow her through her fight to save him and everything that follows after.
1. Chapter 1

****The Beginning****

Her breath rushed out in a explosive burst from her lungs and the pain in her back and chest expanded as she fought for consciousness. A deep breath through her nose was enough that she could open her eyes and by the second deep breath she was able to sit up. Not without pain but she could at least move- that was a good sign in her line of work. She looked around the decrepit old house and the old worn, bloodied bed she was lying on and couldn't remember a thing. _What had happened? What was the last thing she remembered_? It was fuzzy to say the least.

She was just about to take another deep breath when a noise caught her off guard. She moved her hand next to her, in search of something that could be used as a weapon, but she couldn't find one. She was about to stand to fight off the assailant when they walked into the room she was in and stopped at the sight of her sitting up in bed. She gasped out the breath she was holding and grimaced as it released another sharp pain in her back.

"What happened?" She questioned in a rough sounding voice.

"Bella?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, Sammy. Of course. Now what happened? The top of my back feels like it has third degree burns that go bone deep." Instead of an answer he launched himself at her and hugged her tightly to himself.

"Urgh Sammy!" She groaned. "Not the thing you want to do when someone tells you they have _third degree burns_on their back." She moaned. He released her instantly and she wiggled her back to ease some tension, it didn't really work.

"You don't have third degree burns Bell." He told her solemnly, releasing her.

"Well what do I have?" She asked her older brother as he stood from the bed she was still sitting on. She looked up at his 6'3" frame with shaggy hair that was almost caught in his green eyes and watched as her normally self assured and smart brother hesitated.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

Although she thought it was a strange question she knew he was serious, so she answered. "I remember arguing with Dean about onion rings at the Diner and then I went in and it went black until I woke up in _the hills have eyes_."

"Cold Oak." He supplied.

"Right, whatever." She commented noncommittally.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Oh _come on _Sammy-"

"What next Bella?"

"Ugh, fine. I found the others- four of them. Lily was killed first then Andy and I found out Ava was behind it. Then Jake killed Ava and the next thing I know Jake is trying to kill me so I knocked him out. Then I- I saw you, Dean and Bobby, and... I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like... like, _white-hot_, you know, and then you guys started running at me, and...that's about it."

"Yeah, er yeah, that- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile." He told her.

"But you can't patch up a wound that bad. Neither can Dean. Speaking of, where is Dean?"

"No, Bobby could." He told her. "Dean went to get some supplies, he should be back-" He didn't get to finish as the man in question came through the front door and into the room where his two younger siblings were talking.

"Bells." He said in relief while he hugged her.

"Ow. Uh, Dean…" She said, uncomfortable as her back was still aching.

"Oh." He cough as he become awkward. "Good to see you up, you gave us a scare." She just huffed while her oldest brother smirked.

"Yeah, I got stabbed right?" She asked her brother. She looked at her oldest but shorter brother, he was around 6' and had cropped hair and hazel eyes. At her question she watched his smile become forced and he nodded to answer her. "Thank god Bobby was able to patch me up then."

"Yeah. So, who-" He coughed again and she frowned. "Who was that kid, anyway?"

"His name's Jake." She told them both. "Did you get him?"

"No, he disappeared into the woods." Dean said, looking at Sam to back him up. Although Sam never gave a verbal response, he just nodded while keeping his eyes suspiciously on his older brother.

"We've got to find him, guys. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." She said, while standing up for the first time. Both of her brothers went to stop her but she didn't let them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Croft. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?" Dean said. She didn't need his patronizing tone right now. It was always the same when she got hurt- because she was the youngest and because she was a girl, but she had something she needed to take care of and now that she had been awake for a while she realized she didn't hurt that much anymore. But one look at both of her brothers she knew that she wouldn't get away with not taking their advice so she nodded.

"I'm starving. Come on." She told them, leading them out of the house.

They stopped off at a fast food place and just got a couple of burgers- and a salad for Sam -in the drive-thru before making their way to Bobby's.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean and Sam greeted the hunter in unison when he answered to the three knocks. Bella simply smiled slightly before giving her greeting.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Bella. It's good to see... you up and around." He told her and she smiled wider at him.

"Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up." She told him earnestly.

"Don't mention it." He said, causing the youngest hunter to frown slightly at his small hesitation.

"Well Bella's better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?" Dean said hurriedly when he saw her frown.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means." He told the other three as he lead them into his house.

"What is it?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Demonic omens like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere." He made his way to a table with a map of the entire US and pointed. "Here." He said. "All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean- spotless. It's almost as if…" He trailed off as if he didn't want to answer.

"What?" Bella asked, half of her irritated that he had hesitated to answer and the other half afraid of what he would divulge.

"The demons are surrounding it." He said, ominously.

"But you don't know why?" Dean asked the seasoned hunter's opinion.

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Bella, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Err- Yeah, sure." She said, knowing something was up. She was only eighteen and although she was probably- if not more -clever than Sam at her age, she knew Bobby was wise enough in demons and things to outweigh her smarts in the research department if he wanted too.

"Come on, Boys. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." He said to her brothers. Maybe he just didn't want her to over-do herself after such a bad injury. She still couldn't get over it- _stabbed_. She was stabbed in the back. _Literally_. She sighed as she sat down with the books and picked the first one up.

"Yeah." Dean said as he watched his baby sister sit down at the table, starting her research. He followed the older hunter and his baby brother out into the junkyard that was Singer's Salvage yard. Until they were both turned on by an angry Bobby.

"Which one? Which _one of you _is the stupid idjit?" Sam quickly pointed to Dean and Bobby forced all his anger towards the eldest Winchester. "You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you _do_?" He shouted as he pushed him. "You made a deal...For Bella, didn't you? How long did they give you?" He asked, still angry but you could tell that sadness was also a huge emotion for the hunter right at that moment.

"Bobby." Dean tried.

"How long?" He shouted again. Dean hesitated again, and so the other Winchester brother spoke up.

"Dean answer him."

"One year." He told them both, hanging his head slightly.

"Damn it, Dean." Sam grunted his agreement with the old hunter that was almost at the point of lashing out at his brother. He'd let him as well, because as much as he'd wanted to save Bella as well- that wasn't the way. And she would agree, he knew.

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?"

"I could throttle you!" Bobby shouted as he grabbed Dean by his shirt collar.

"And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Dean questioned.

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh?" He asked his pseudo-son as he released him. "You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit. The only ones with a lick of sense seem to be Sam and Bella, unless you have something to add, Son?" He asked, looking to Sam.

"Nope." Sam said quickly before Dean started defending himself.

"Whether it makes sense or not, that's my point, Bobby- Dad brought me back. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something." He told him.

"What? And it didn't before?" He asked incredulously. "Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?" He asked, grabbing Dean by the shirt again.

"I couldn't let her die, Bobby." Dean moaned as he gasped for air. "I couldn't. She's my baby sister."

"How's your baby sister gonna feel when she knows your going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?" His questions started as a shout until they quieted.

"You can't tell her. Neither of you! You guys can take a shot at me. Whatever you got to do, but please don't tell her." He begged to the other two hunters. He looked and saw that both of them now had tears building in their eyes and couldn't help his. No matter how much of a chick flick moment it became when Bobby hugged him. They had just release each other and Sam came to hug his big brother when there was a clank noise somewhere not far away from where they were. They all dropped behind a car until the maybe attacker walked in front of them.

"Ellen?" Dean asked and receive a nod from the woman. "Ellen. Oh, God."

They lead the woman inside where Bella rushed to her side and hugged her fiercely. It was well known that Ellen was like a Mom to the girl, and although both the youngest Winchester and Jo- Ellen's Daughter -saw each other as sisters, they were pretty much _never _on speaking terms.

Ellen sat at the table and Bobby sat opposite her, but before she could speak he poured her a shot of liquid from a flask and pushed it towards her.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" She asked.

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt." He told her.

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind." She said after she downed the shot. Bella was quick to get the woman a drink and was pulled into the woman's side as she grabbed a chair and put it next to her.

"Ellen, what happened?" Dean asked, looking sadly at his sister for a second as she was hugged into the woman's side. "How'd you get out?"

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." She replied before scoffing and continuing. "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." She told them all honestly, before taking a swig of the drink Bella had put in front of her. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice." She said with a sigh. "He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen." Sam said as Bella squeezed herself harder to the older woman's side.

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live." She said as she felt herself tear up. She scoffed again. "Lucky me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby said, after a moment of respect, but it was more like a question.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement." She replied with a nod.

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No." She told him as she pulled out a map. She unfolded it and set in on the table. It had several black X's covering it.

"Wyoming." Dean said. "What does that mean?"

Bobby moved away from the table and started looking through all his books that Bella had left on his desk. Bella followed shortly after to help and the others just sat, Ellen and Dean drinking whisky and Sam pensive.

"I don't believe it." Bobby said after about an hour of research.

"What? You got something?" Bella asked him.

"A lot more than that." He told her, before going back to the map. "Each of these X's" he said, pointing to them on the map "is an abandoned frontier church- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt." He told them all as they gathered around the table.

"Samuel Colt- the demon-killing, gun-making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked in consternation.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines" his fingers followed the way the lines laid on the map as he spoke "connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." He picked up a marker and drew the lines. It made the shape of a star.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean said.

"It's a Devil's Trap." Bella said with a sly smile. "A 100-square mile Devil's Trap."

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Sam added.

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen told them all.

"No one has." Bobby said.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked Bobby in awe.

"Definitely." Bella answered before Bobby could.

"How do you know?" Dean asked his little sister.

"All those omens Bobby found." She answered, not looking away from the devils trap on the map. "I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well...they're trying." Bobby said.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Bella told them.

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked, Bella just shrugged.

"Well, unless…" Dean started.

"Unless what?" Bobby asked.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean asked rhetorically, just to get the idea out there.

"Well that's a comforting thought." Ellen replied, hugging Bella to her side again.

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam questioned.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across." He answered calmly.

"No." Bella's monotone voice spoke, strangely calm at the thought that had just occurred to her. "But I know who could."

"Who?" Ellen asked.

"Jake." Bella told them. "It makes sense. He can get across and release whatever it is that's there."

"Well then, let's go." Dean said and they all got ready to leave in under two minutes. Just picking up necessities.

They got to the cemetery and hid just in time to see Jake. He started straight for the crypt that waited in the middle with a gun- which they knew as the Colt -in his hand.

"Howdy, Jake." Bella called as she stood and made her way towards him with her gun drawn. She saw in her peripheral that her brothers, Bobby and Ellen all stood and started to join her with their own guns raised.

"Wait...you were dead. I _killed _you." He stated as he looked at Bella in shock.

"Yeah?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well next time, finish the job." She told him.

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord!" Bella quickly glanced at her brothers on her right before looking back to Jake. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby said, trying to calm the agitated solider.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see." Bella answered.

"What, you a tough-girl all of a sudden? What are you gonna do- kill me?" He asked, laughingly.

"It's a thought." She said, without remorse for saying it.

"You had your chance. You couldn't." He told her.

"I won't make that mistake twice." She replied. She was shocked when he started to laugh and could only question him with her face as her eyebrows rose.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked heatedly.

"Hey Lady," Jake nodded to Ellen "do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." They were all shocked when Ellen raised her gun, but you could tell she had fought against it- and lost. "See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn." Jake told Bella.

"Let her go." Bella forced her voice to stay calm, but it was hard watching the woman she considered a Mom holding a gun to her head, involuntarily.

"Shoot him." Ellen's voice quivered as she spoke.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Jake told them. "Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." He said. Bobby, Dean and Sam were the first to put theirs down, Bella was more reluctant but still complied. "Okay. Thank you." With that he turned to the crypt.

As soon as his back was turned Bella retrieved her gun while the others went to Ellen. She shot Jake in the back before she could think or question her actions. She got in front of him as he fell onto his back on the grass covered ground.

"Please...don't. Please." He gasped. Bella didn't think as she shot him three more times.

The others watched as the crypt engravings where the gun had been used as a key started to spin in different directions, then stop.

"Oh, no." Bobby said ominously.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell." He replied.

Dean quickly pulled the Colt from the crypt as Bobby shouted. "Take cover-now!"

They all ran and hid themselves behind various tombstones as the doors to the crypt busted open. A large black mass erupted from the open doors and shot outward.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean shouted over the noise of the demon smoke erupting.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen answered him. "Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" She shouted. Dean watched as they all ran to the door and stayed behind to check the Colt for bullets.

"If the demon gave this to Jake...then maybe…" He muttered to himself. Before he could finish his musing the Colt flew out of his hand and when he looked up the Yellow-Eyed Demon was holding it in his own hands.

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." He said in a humor-filled voice.

"Dean!" Bella shouted across the graveyard as she saw her brother get thrown by Yellow Eyes. She stopped helping with the door and ran towards Dean, but didn't get very far until she was thrown against a tree and held there by an invisible force.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ." Yellow Eyes said to her.

"But I'm proud of you- knew you had it in you." She watched as Dean got up and went to attack, but the demon stopped him as well. "Sit a spell. So, Dean...I've got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape- it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Bella's back in rotation." He laughed at the prospect. "Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked her better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me- have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?""

"You call that deal good?" Dean asked, thinking that the demon was insane for thinking his deal was good compared to those who got ten years.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your sister just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He asked as he chuckled. "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Bella? You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." At that point Yellow Eyes cocked the Colt right at Dean and Bella started struggling twice as hard until she saw something that made her stop- her Dad. The Dad who died suddenly last year after making a deal for Dean grasped hold of the demon and pulled it from it's body, long enough that the gun dropped and Dean picked it up. By the time the demon took over his body again, Dean had the Colt cocked and shot him dead as he stood up. The hold on Bella released and the door was finally closed. She made her way over to her Dad slowly, trying to prepare herself while also hoping she wasn't dreaming.

John Winchester looked at his children as they gathered around him and knew they would all be okay, so with a final smile and nod he disappeared to be with his Mary. Bella let out a sob and Dean and Sam each put an arm around her and squeezed. She laughed in relief that her Dad was okay and squeeze back before letting go and making her way over to the body the demon had possessed and died in.

"Well, check that off the to-do list." Dean said, coming up behind her.

"You did it." Bella said in awe of his big brother.

"I didn't do it alone." He replied.

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?" She asked both of her brothers as she looked behind herself at them.

"The door was open." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, and if anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him." Dean told her. She smiled, knowing that her brother's were both right.

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"I kind of can't believe it, guys." Bella started. "I mean...our whole lives, _everything_...has been prepping for this, and now I…" She chuckled wryly. "I kind of don't know what to say." Sam smiled along in agreement with his sister, until Dean spoke.

"I do." He said before leaning over the body of the demon. "That was for our Mom...you son of a bitch."

Sam and Bella nodded with a laugh at Dean's parting shot before making their way with their arms wrapped around each other to Ellen and Bobby, with Dean walking behind them. Bobby and Ellen stayed trailing far behind the siblings as they made their way out of the cemetery to give them some space. So as they approached the Impala Bella brought up a subject she knew neither of her brother's would want to talk about but she had too.

"You know, when Jake saw me...it was like he saw a ghost." She said before scoffing. "I mean, hell, you guys heard him. He said he _killed _me."

"I'm glad he was wrong." Dean said quickly.

"I don't think he was, Dean." She said, replying to her stubborn brother. "What happened guys...after I was stabbed?" She asked seriously.

"We already told you Baby Bell." Dean replied with his old nickname for her from when she was six and he was fifteen. She thought she had put a stop to it a couple of years ago after her sixteenth birthday, so for him to be using it was already making the young hunter's senses' tingle.

"It's Bella, Dean and I don't think you did." She told him.

"Not everything." Sam whispered.

"Sam." Dean said, with warning in his voice, so she knew she was on the right track. "We _just killed _the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

She could guess from the way Dean was all for forgetting that he was the one that she should be questioning. "Did I die?" She asked her brother bluntly.

"Oh, come on." Dean scoffed, while Sam just stayed quiet and out of it.

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" She asked Dean outright.

"Oh, come on! No!" He said it a little too quickly and a little too intensely.

"Tell me the truth." She had saw the tears gather in Dean's eyes, but then he sniffled slightly and she knew the truth- but she still needed to hear it. "Dean, tell me the truth."

"Bells…" He didn't finish, he just chuckled.

"How long do you get?" She decided to try a direct question so he couldn't hesitate.

"One year." He told her and she had to hold back a sob. "I got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you _do _that?" She asked, getting angry.

"Don't get mad at me." He said as he saw her eyes blaze. "Don't you do that. I _had _to. I had to look out for you. That's my job." He told her.

"And what do you think my job is?" Bella asked.

"What?" He said in confusion.

"You've saved my life over and over. Both of you." She said, while looking between both of her brother's. "I mean, you guys sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for either of you? You're my big brothers. There's _nothing _I wouldn't do for both of you." She had directed it at both of them but then she looked directly at Dean. "And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change." She said, still angry but she masked it by pretending to be smug. Dean and Sam just chuckled at her, before Ellen approached.

"Well...Yellow Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate." She said.

"How many, you think?" Dean asked everyone's opinion.

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred." Sam supplied.

"It's an army. He's unleashed an army." Bella said in a wise voice.

"Hope to hell your all ready. 'Cause the war has just begun." Bobby said.

"Well, then." Dean said, before smirking. He threw the Colt into the Impala's trunk before closing it and continuing. "We got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit of a mix up like the beginning of every Supernatural episode 'The Road so Far'.**

**I don't own anything. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Road So Far<strong>

All over the dark cloud passed, demon's taking up residence in the first bodies' they could find. Trailer parks, college dorms, offices and in a little Suburban neighborhood street in Illinois a man was exiting his house, completely vulnerable and unaware that the cloud was looming over his head. He tried to run when he realized something was wrong, but outrunning the demon's smoked form was harder than he thought and without a moments hesitation the smoke engulfed him and pushed it's way into his mouth. Once it had settled in the man, the demon smiled.

**~WP~**

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby told the four hunters that were in front of him. Two boys and a girl he considered his own and who meant more to him than he thought ever could, plus a hunter that had risked and lost against the demons they were currently up against. The ones they had let out of the gate not even a month ago.

"What does that mean?" The youngest brother asked, wary of the answer.

"They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy." He told him honestly.

**~WP~**

"The root of all sin. And you... are Bella Winchester." Bella looked at him in shock as Pride, one of the Seven Deadly Sins they were battling, spoke. "That's right. I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The _prodigy_. The future _Queen_. Looking at you now, I've got to tell you, I don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my _pride_, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, girlie, and it's open season."

She was knocked to the floor by Pride and was held in a tight throat grip until a mystery woman appeared, a knife strapped to her right thigh. She cut through the other two demons in the room before getting to Pride. Before he had the chance to lunge at her she thrust the knife upwards through his chin and in bright lights and sparks the demonic energy left the vessel for good.

"Who the hell are you?" Bella demanded roughly through her damaged throat.

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass. See you around, Bella."

Once they had defeated the Sins they buried the unlucky non-survivors and made their way to their cars. "Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same." Bobby told the siblings.

"You got it." The eldest called back, he was about to get in the car when the youngest spoke. "Wait, Bobby. We can win this war, right?" Bella asked with hope in her voice.

Bobby didn't answer. Instead he just said, "catch you on the next one."

* * *

><p><strong>~WP~<strong>

"Yeah, well, you know what?" Bella yelled at her stubborn oldest brother. "I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?" She asked, genuinely curious as to why her brother wasn't a more active participant in trying to break his deal.

"It's not like that." He told her.

"Then what's it like, Dean?"

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You _die_. Okay? _You die_. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. So if you try to find a way, _so help me god_, I'm gonna stop you." He tried not to shout and he didn't, but his voice was still harsh towards his baby sister.

"So, what, now I live and you die?" She asked, with tears clouding her brown bambi-like eyes.

"That's the general idea, yeah." His voice was callous.

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you? You were twisted and broken. What you did was selfish." She told him truthfully.

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Baby Bell. I don't know, it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

**~WP~**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't think it will work, Bobby? It's a demon-dispelling ritual. Look, we can't just let Dean fry in hell while we... there's got to be something…Yeah. No. I gotta go. Okay. Never mind." Sam watched as his sister put down her cell with a broken face as Dean sat in the booth they had occupied.<p>

"Okay, there's something better in Cicero than just a case." Dean told them.

"And that is?" Sam asked, while Bella stayed silent.

"Lisa Braeden. She was a yoga teacher. It was the bendiest weekend of my life. It's my dying wish." They couldn't refuse. Or at least Bella's guilty conscious couldn't refuse.

"How many dying wishes are you gonna get?" Sam asked as he watched Bella frown.

"As many as I can squeeze out."

Dean walked up to the suburban house and rang the doorbell. Lisa appeared and suddenly Dean became awkward, giving her a small smile as she looked on surprised at her visitor. "Lisa. So, how long has it been?" He asked cautiously.

"Eight, going on nine years now."

"So, uh, who's the party for?" He asked as she invited him in.

"Ben. My son. That's him." She told him as she pointed out a boy opening a present.

"Yes! AC/DC rules!" He shouted in glee.

"How old-" Dean started to ask of Lisa.

"Eight." She replied before excusing herself. Dean was too stunned to move.

"You've been following me since Lincoln." Bella said as a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sat in front of her in the booth she was in at a diner. She was waiting for Sam as he had gone to the closest motel to check them in.

"Not much gets by you, huh?" She asked, teasingly.

"That knife you had. You can kill demons with that thing?" Bella asked in curiosity.

"Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the damsel in distress." She replied.

"Why are you following me?" She asked while looking for any sign of Sam, with no luck.

"I'm interested in you." The girl replied. "It's the whole antichrist thing. Generation of psychic kids, yellow-eyed demon rounds you up, celebrity death match ensues. You're the sole survivor. Yellow Eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Bella."

""Had" being the key word." She replied.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're special... in that Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions kind of way. Well, I'm thinking you're still a pretty big deal. I mean, after all that business with your mom."

"What about my mom?" Bella asked, slightly angry by this strange girl bringing up her mother.

"You've got a little bit of catching up to do, my friend. So, why don't you look into your mom's pals, and then give me a call and we'll talk again? And, by the way, you do know there's a job in this town, right?" And with that the girl quickly left the diner and Bella to her own thoughts until Sam showed.

"Something's wrong with the kids in this town." Dean's opening line was when he walked into their motel room later on.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Sam replied as Bella just carried on reading through her research books, while sitting on the motel couch. "So, what do you know about changelings?" Sam asked Dean and Bella.

"Evil monster babies?" Dean supplied. "The kids." Dean said as he realized the meaning of this case. "Creepy, "stare at you like you're lunch" kids?"

"So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. Changelings feed on the mom: synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks." Bella told her brothers, whilst reading out of a book what she had found.

"There were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood." Sam told them. "Seems like anyone who gets between the changeling and its food source ends up dead."

"And fire's the only way to waste them?" Dean asked his researching siblings, while holding a blowtorch. He received a nod. "Great. What about the real ones? What happens to them?"

"The real kids might be out there." Sam said.

"We better start looking. We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone." Dean used his voice that broke no argument and took them to Lisa house.

"I was thinking... Ben's birthday. I didn't bring him a present." Dean told Lisa after she answered the door. "I feel terrible, so, uh... Take a long weekend- just the two of you- on me." He told her, handing her a credit card from his wallet.

""Siegfried Houdini." Whose card is this?" She asked.

"They took Ben. He's changed." Dean told his siblings when he got back into the car. "I checked his windowsill. I don't think it is blood, and I think I know where the kids are."

"Red dirt." Sam observed when they got to one of the houses only half built on the street.

"Hey! Dean! There's a mother." Bella shouted after getting away from the mother and had found Dean helping the kids out.

"A mother changeling?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"We got to get these kids out quick." Sam said after finding his siblings and seeing they had already started to get the kids out of the partially built house.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Ben asked Lisa.

"You're not my son." She told him in conviction.

"Yes, I am." He replied in a monotone voice.

After they defeated the changelings Dean, Sam and Bella drove all the kids home, leaving Ben till last.

"Ben? Ben! Baby, are you okay?" Lisa shouted as she ran to the car her son was getting out of. "Oh, my god. What the hell just happened?"

"I'll explain everything if you want me to, but, trust me, you probably don't. The important thing is that Ben's safe." Dean told her, but she wanted to know anyway.

"I so didn't want to know that. Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked Dean's advice.

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine. Okay. Seriously... I mean, you're a hundred percent sure that he is not mine, right?" Dean spoke in an anticipatory voice.

"You're off the hook. I... I swear you look disappointed." She told him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I don't know. It's weird, you know your life... I mean, this house and a kid... it's not my life. Some stuff happened to me recently, and, uh... anyway, a guy in my situation- you start to think, you know. I'm gonna be gone one day, and what am I leaving behind besides a car? You know, just for the record... you got a great kid. I would have been proud to be his dad." He spoke truthfully.

Bella sat on the bed in the motel room when Sam and Dean where out getting breakfast and finding their next job for the next day when they were set to leave. She had her cell almost attached to the ear, trying to figure out what the mystery girl had meant when she brought up her mom. "Hi. I needed to check some facts with your, uh... with your secretary about a fire that occurred on November 24, 2006 in Lawrence, Kansas… Hardecker was his name… Okay. Great… I was just trying to find out the date he died… This is police chief Philippa Jones. July 13th… Can you check the records for a Robert Campbell?… July 19, 2001... Dead on arrival… What I'm after is cause of death… Heart condition?… Wasn't he a _cardiac surgeon_? Wouldn't he have known about that?… I'm looking for information on... on Mrs. Wallace's death… _Two _deaths. Who was the other?…Ed Campbell… Any survivors?… No, that's all I needed… Thank you very much." Every one of her mothers friends or anyone who was associated with Mary Winchester _ever _was dead. Bella flopped down on the bed, mentally drained at what this could mean. "Oh, my god." She whispered to herself.

She didn't stop herself from contacting the one person she didn't want too. She arrived shortly after. "They're dead. All of them. All of my mom's friends. Her doctor, her uncle- everyone who _ever _knew her. Someone went through a hell of a lot of trouble trying to cover their tracks." Bella told her. "So, what's your deal? You show up wherever I am. You know all about me. You know all about my mom."

"I already told you. I'm-"

"Oh, right. Just some hunter who happens to know more about my own family than I do. Just tell me who you are." After she didn't answer Bella got angry. "Just tell me who you are!" She shouted in the girl's face, fists clenched at her side. After a moment the girls eyes turned black before she blinked and they became normal again.

"Think twice before going for that holy water." She told Bella as she ran for her bag. "I'm here to help you, Bella."

"You're a _demon_." Bella replied, without hesitating.

"Don't be such a racist." She replied easily without real offence.

"Start talking. All those murders... what was the demon trying to cover up? What happened to my mother?" Bella questioned.

"Don't you get it, Bella? It's all about _you_. What happened to your mom, what happened to her friends. They're trying to cover up what _he _did to _you_. And I want to help you figure it out. And if you let me, there's something in it for you." She told Bella.

"What could you possibly-"

"I could help you save your brother." She interrupted.

"Your lying." It wasn't long before Bella sent the demon girl packing. Not in the exorcism way, though, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>~WP~<strong>

"Just like Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man." Dean said to his siblings as they opened the storage locker they had received a call about, saying it had been broken into.

"Hey guys, check this out. See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes." Sam said as he spotted the boxes on the left side of the storage container.

"Well Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes, he never did say where they ended up." Dean summarized.

"One box is missing... Great." Sam moaned.

"Well maybe they didn't open it." Bella said with hope.

They found the guys by their license plate- thankful that the rookies hadn't blacked it out for the security camera.

"Maybe this thing really works? I tell you something there's no way in Hell we are handing it over to that stuck-up bitch now." They all heard the man speak as they stealthily moved through the apartment after picking the lock.

"Freeze, freeze! Nobody move!" Dean shouted as he entered the living room and spotted the two men responsible for stealing from their dad's stuff. "All right, give us the box. And please tell me that you didn't-" Dean started.

"Oh they did." Bella moaned, hoping she hadn't been the one to jinx it earlier.

"You opened it? What was in the box?" Dean asked, shoving one of the men up against the wall. The guy glanced towards the table were rabbit's foot sat and when Dean gazed over towards it the man used his distraction to knock the gun from his hand. The fall to the floor caused it to fire and the bullet ricocheted off a radiator and hit Sam's gun followed by Bella's, causing the pair to drop them. As Sam and one man and Dean and the other fought to get to the discarded guns, Bella scrambled to the rabbit's foot and picked it up.

"Dean! Sam! I got it!" She shouted, standing up. Before she could move a gun was in her face and her eye's widened when she saw it was Dean's.

"No, you _don't_." The man told her. He pulled the trigger, but the gun jammed and as he panicked Dean got up to stop him. He was surprised and ended up stumbling back, tripping over a rug and falling back over the couch- knocking himself out. The siblings all looked at each other, confused.

"Bella!" Dean shouted as the other man pointed the gun at her from behind. She turned and watched as he backed away. He walked into a bookshelf and it collapsed, knocking him out cold too, while the gun that he was holding- which was Bella's -flew out of his hand and Bella reached out and caught it, looking at it in astonishment.

"That was a lucky break! Is that a rabbit's foot?" Dean asked.

While Sam answered with a, "I think it is" Bella held it up for them to see.

"Dean, come on." Bella moaned as Dean held scratch cards up for her.

"What?" He asked. "Hey, that was _my _gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam so that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. C'mon Bells, scratch and win!"

She did as he asked and gave it back quickly as Sam spoke. "Dean it's gotta be cursed somehow, otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up."

"1200... You just won $1200." Dean laughed and ignored Sam's comment for the most part.

"Listen, you have got a serious problem." Bobby told Bella after she explained their predicament. She looked down and she saw something shimmer on the ground- it was a gold watch. She held it up to show Dean and Sam- Dean mouthed "awesome" while Sam just smiled uneasily.

"That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion." Bobby told her. "It's real Hoodoo, Old World stuff."

"It's a Hell of a luck charm." She replied.

"It's not a luck charm, she made it to kill people, Bella! You touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil. But, you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week." He replied.

"So I won't lose it Bobby." She told him, unconcerned that anything would happen.

"Don't worry, Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man. Or Woman." Dean told her after she told both her brother's what Bobby had said.

"Look, we just have to lay low until Bobby calls back, OK?" Sam said as they walked into the restaurant they had stopped at for something to nodded in agreement then made her way to the host.

"Hi, uh, table for three please."

"Congratulations!" The owner shouted as an alarm went off. "You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!" She stared, wide-eyed, as the staff started singing and balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling. Photographs started being took as they handed her a huge check to be spent in Biggerson's restaurants'.

"Bobby's right. It's lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth." Sam told them as he researched on his laptop while Bella and Dean were sat eating.

A waitress approached their table and Bella smiled as she filled up her cup of coffee. The coffee spilt and the waitress helped as Bella set about cleaning it.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's all right." Bella said when the coffee mess was gone. The waitress left with a smile at Bella and smirked at Sam next to her.

"Dude. She's hot, Sammy maybe this luck could come to you and…"

"Shut up." Sam said to his older brother while Bella smiled at their antics.

She went to pick up her coffee, but knocked the cup over and managed to spill it all over the table and herself. She quickly jumped out of her seat. "Oh! Oh geez, uh…" She turned and crashed with a waiter sending everything flying. "Sorry!" She shouted. She searched her pocket and came up empty.

All three of them rushed out of the restaurant and as her brothers moved ahead, Bella tripped on air. "Ow…" She muttered.

"So what, now your luck turns bad? I wonder how bad?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"What do you want?"

"Heard about your friend, that's bad luck." Dean said to the guy that had knocked himself out with a shelf. The other had died in an accident- skewered through the head. "We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman. Because she just stole it back from us."

The guy laughed. "Listen man, this is serio-" Bella didn't get to finish as she tripped over a wire and took a whole CD shelf and lamp with her. "I'm good!" She shouted. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam went to help their sister.

"Bella lost the foot." Dean told Bobby as Sam watched over Bella. Her foot was stuck to the floor and she grimaced as she lifted it to see there was gum all over the sole. She tried scraping it on a storm drain but ended up losing it and couldn't reach it to be able to retrieve it.

"Lugosi? Lugos- Aw crap, it's probably Bela. Bela Talbot's her real name." Bobby told Dean.

"What?" Dean asked as he looked to see Bella look disappointed and Sam looking on in hopelessness.

"I lost my shoe." Bella said, hanging her head.

"All right Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. So it'll take me and Sam about two hours to get there."

"What am I even supposed to do, Dean?" Bella asked as Dean and Sam lead her into a motel room they had just rented.

"Nothing, nothing. I want you to sit right here, and don't move, OK? Don't even scratch your nose." She looked at her brothers incredulously as Dean strutted out the front door and Sam followed with a shrug.

She was sat unmoving, apart from that one scratch to her nose, when the AC unit in the motel under the window started to smoke. "Oh come on, I- I didn't- I wasn't…" She moaned, despairingly. She sighed as she cautiously approached it. It caught on fire and she grabbed the comforter off the bed next to her and attempted to put it out. When it didn't go out she panicked and grabbed the curtain to put it out. The curtain ripped and fell away from the rail, and she was shocked to see two men standing right outside. She fell back and she knocked herself out, coming too tied to a chair.

"Who are you, what do you wa-"

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me." The first man interrupted.

"Gordon? Oh come on!" She whined, unnecessarily. "Great. That sounds like him."

"But, as it turns out, I'm on a mission from God." He told her with a smile, back-handing her across the face.

"You left without your tip." Dean said as he and Sam drew their guns on Bela, she just smirked at the boys.

"I procure unique items for a select clientele." She told them.

"Yeah. A thief." Sam spoke for the first time.

"No, a _great _thief." Bela told him.

"I actually agree with you there." Dean said, with a smile. "Anyhoo, this has been charming but uh, look at the time. Oh and this?" He held up the rabbit's foot. "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation I think you're a truly _awful _person."

Bela shot her gun at Dean, but missed instead it destroyed her Ouija Board- courtesy of the rabbit foot. The boys quickly got away with no bullet holes and made their way back to Bella.

By the time they got back Bella had a gun in her face. Dean quickly got out his own gun and cocked it, making the two other men besides Sam and Dean pause. "Nope. No destiny, just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." The man holding the gun told Dean.

"What, this thing?" He asked. "OK. But you see there's something about me that you don't know." He smugly put his gun down and picked up a pen that was besides him. "It's my lucky day." Tossing it, it lodged itself in the barrel of the man's gun. Sam and Bella both looked on impressed.

The other man lunged but ran straight into the wall as Dean moved out of the way, making Dean laugh as he picked up the remote and launched it at the man who was still looking in stunned surprise at his gun- hitting him dead center in his forehead. "I'm Batman." Dean smirked at both his siblings.

All three of the Winchesters where about to burn the rabbit's foot in the cemetery when a gun was cocked. "I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever. Put the foot down, honey." Bela told Dean.

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. OK, you're a thief, fine, but you're not-" Dean started his speech just like with the man who was the first to steal the rabbit's foot after his friend had died. It didn't work as Bela proved when she shot Bella in the shoulder. The Winchester went down groaning.

"Back off, tiger. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger." Bela told Dean as he made a move towards her. "You've got the luck, Dean. You I can't hit. But your sister? Her I can't _miss_."

"All right! All right. Take it easy." Dean said while Sam helped up Bella. Dean went to drop the rabbit's foot but instead threw it at Bela and she caught it. "Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow.

They burnt the foot, Bella glaring all the while at Bela until she left. "I guess we're back to normal now, huh?" Dean asked his brother and sister. "No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot we're up $46000, I almost forgot about the... scratch tickets." When he searched his pocket's they all realized they had another reason to hate Bela. She took their money.

**~WP~**

* * *

><p>The vampire was ahead of them, running away when gunfire aimed at the siblings had them stopping in their tracks. It was Gordon and his friend that had kidnapped Bella not long ago. As they advanced the siblings dove behind a car.<p>

"All right. Run. Both of you. I'll draw them off." Dean said.

"What?" Bella screamed over the gunfire.

"You're crazy!" Sam added.

Dean ignored them and darted into the line of fire, leaping over cars while the other two ran. What any of them never saw was Gordon being taken by the vampire the siblings had been after.

"That vampire's still out there, guys." Bella said, when they were in their motel room getting their weapons ready.

"First things first." Dean told her.

"Gordon." Sam deduced.

"About that. When we find him, or if he finds us... I'm just saying he's not leaving us a whole lot of options." Dean spoke in a low voice just to Bella.

"Yeah, I know." She said calmly. "We've got to kill him."

The three of them crept down the steps into the room where they had found that Gordon had been held. The bodies of some girls were still hanging, headless, and the vampire was kneeling in front of them. "Go ahead. Do it. Kill me." The vampire said as they pulled their weapons out and approached slowly.

"What happened here?" Sam asked.

"Gordon Walker." The vampire answered in a sad tone. "I wasn't thinking. I just, I didn't care anymore. Do you know it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like... it's like being dead already. So just go ahead. Do it."

"Guys." Bella said to get her brother's attention from her place by the girls' bodies. "Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off. With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?"

"You're not going by yourself, you're gonna get killed." Sam shouted at Dean, while Bella looked on in guilt.

"Just another day at the office." Dean replied easily, which got Bella angry.

"So you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right?" She screamed at her brother.

"If the shoe fits." He stated calmly.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip." She told him in anger. He was going to _die _and he wasn't helping her do a thing to stop it.

"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja." He joked. Neither Bella or Sam were impressed.

"You got no idea what you're talking about." Dean told Bella.

"Yeah, I do. You're _scared_, Dean." She told him and carried on quickly when it looked like he was about to interrupt. "You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked."

"And how do you know that?" He replied slyly.

"Because I _know _you!" She screamed. "I've been following you around my _entire life_! I mean, I've been looking up to you guys since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brothers. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just... I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause... just 'cause." By the end of her speech she had ran out of steam, but Sam was still impressed with her showdown with their big brother.

"All right, we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here." Dean told his siblings in defeat and relief.

"Please. Please." A girl cried over the phone to Dean. How Gordon had got their new number's so quickly they didn't know, but he was a hunter. A _vampire _hunter.

"Factory on riverside off the turnpike. Be here in 20 minutes or the girl dies." Gordon told the siblings.

"Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter." Dean begged.

"No. I'm a monster." Gordon answered glumly.

Bella was left on her own as the door shut before her brothers could cross into the room with her. She pounded on it uselessly until the lights went out. She raised her machete, readying herself for anything and started walking with her hand held out. "Gordon... you got me where you want me. You might as well come out and fight!" She shouted, ignoring her brother's shouting on the other side of the door.

"I'm right here, Bella." He said, appearing behind her, but disappearing before she could do anything.

"So, this is really the way you want to do it, huh?" Bella asked.

"Damn right I do. You have no idea what I faced to get here. I lost everything. My _life_. But it's worth it, 'cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted. You're not human, Bella." Bella grimaced as he spoke his last line and got angry that he could say that to her.

"Look who's talking." She replied.

"You're right. I'm a bloodthirsty killer." She listened to where his voice was and carried on walking. "I got to hand it to you, Bella. You got a lot of people fooled. But see, I know the truth. I know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me. I know how it is walking around with something evil inside you. It's just too bad you won't do the right thing and kill yourself. I'm gonna... as soon as I'm done with you. Two last good deeds. Killing you, and killing myself."

It was then that he attacked, they both went flying through the wall that separated them for her brothers as they struggled for dominance. Bella was picked up by Gordon's super strength and flung across the room. Dean came up behind and pointed the Colt at Gordon's head, but Gordon expected it and flung him away, then turned and knocked Sam out with a hard punch to his face. Bella charged Gordon grabbing a piece of cloth and an end of razor wire in each hand. She wrapped it around Gordon's neck as he pined her down and pulled until Gordon's neck severed and his head rolled across the floor of the warehouse. Both her brother's staggered up from their floor positions and both looked at Bella in surprise as she just shrugged.

"You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon. That's a little reckless, don't you think?" Dean asked his little sister, slightly awed.

Bella and Sam were sitting watching Dean look under the hood of the Impala the next day when Sam spoke. "Figure out what's making that rattle?" He asked.

"Not yet. Give me a box wrench, would you?" Dean asked. He looked at both his siblings and made a decision. "This rattle could be a couple of things. I'm thinking it's an out-of-tune carb." He said to his brother. He didn't have to tell his sister, she'd already learnt everything Dean had to teach. She wasn't joking when she had said she looked up to them. Bella's motto was whatever her brother's could do she could do _better_.

"Okay." Sam said in confusion, looking between both his siblings, wondering why Dean was talking to him and not Bella. Bella just smirked and gave him a shrug.

"All right, see this thing? It's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench." Dean carried on with his lesson, ignoring Sam's confusion.

"What's with the auto shop?" Sam asked as he came closer to see what Dean was pointing too. "You don't mean you want…"

"Yeah, I do. You fix it." Dean said in a calm voice.

"Dean, you barely let me drive this thing. Besides Bella-" Sam started.

"Well, it's time. Bella knows everything she needs too. You should know how to fix my baby too. You're gonna need to know these things for the future. And besides, that's my job, right? Show my little siblings the ropes?" Sam just nodded and started trying to do what Dean had told him, while Dean sat next to Bella and took a beer from their cooler, raising an eyebrow at Bella as she sat with a beer in her hand. He let it go as he had so many other times when she raised her eyebrow right back at him, challenging him. "Put your shoulder into it." Dean called to Sam, smirking along with Bella as they sat back.

**~WP~**

* * *

><p>Bella groaned as the alarm clock blasted 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia.<p>

"Rise and shine, Bells!" Dean shouted, while tying his shoes on the bed next to her. Sam just smirked from the table at his siblings. He was already dressed.

"Dude, Asia?" Bella asked grumpily.

"Come on, you love this song and you know it!" Dean told her.

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again, I'm gonna kill myself."

She made her way to the bathroom just as Dean was gargling and she grimaced while he smiled at her. She was nearly finished when Sam walked in and went to go the toilet.

"Eww Sammy, I'm in here."

"But I really need-"

"Doesn't matter." She scoffed as she walked out the bathroom with her toothbrush and finished brushing in the kitchenette.

They walked into the nearest diner not long later and Bella watched as an old man walked out.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett." He was told. Bella smirked at his reply.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

"Order up!" She heard the cook shout out as they walked to a booth, walking past the counter where a homeless man was counting out change before ordering a coffee at the counter.

"Hey, Tuesday. Pig 'n a poke." Dean said with a smirk when they sat down.

"Do you even know what that is?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Are you guys ready?" The waitress asked as she approached them.

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said.

"Make it two coffee's and a short stack." Sam amended.

"Two short stacks and a coke." Bella amended again.

"You got it." There waitress- Doris her name tag had read -replied before leaving.

"I'm telling you guys, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Dean told them as they waited for their food.

"Okay, sure, let's get right on that, where is she again?" Bella replied sarcastically.

"Look, believe me, I wanna find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this." Sam mediated, the tension was steadily raising between the oldest and the youngest as the date for Dean's Hell trip came closer. "Dexter Hasselback, he was passing through town last week when he vanished." Sam told them. "His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot."

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning?" Dean asked with a frown on his face, obviously not liking this case.

"Coke. Two coffees. Black-" Doris started as she came back to their table. "And some hot sauce for the-" before she could finish the hot sauce fell and smashed to the floor. "Oh! Whoops- crap. Clean up!" She shouted with an apologetic look towards the Winchester's. They smiled back, letting her know it wasn't a problem.

"Well sometimes these places are legit." Sam told them later as they were walking down the street after finishing their breakfast.

"Alright, so if it is legit, and that's a big as 'if', what's the lore?" Dean asked.

"Well, the-" Sam started, until Dean was ran into by a young girl holding a stack of papers.

"Excuse me." She said.

"The lore's pretty freakin' nuts actually. They say in these places the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend space-time, sending victims no one knows where." Sam told them with interest.

"Sounds a little X-Files to me." Bella smirked at Dean response, it was just like Dean.

"I told you it wouldn't fit!" They looked as they passed two moving men trying to get a large desk through a normal door entry.

"What do you want a Pulitzer?" The other replied.

"Alright look, I'm not saying this is really happening. But if it is, we gotta check it out, see if we can do something." Sam said as he dismissed the pair of men still arguing.

They then decided to check it out later that night. Bella was holding the EMF while her brother's both had their guns out. They made it to a room with a table with an ashtray and lamp on the ceiling. "Wow, uncanny." Dean said, causing Bella to giggle. Dean smiled over at his sister, loving her laugh and knowing that he was going to miss it. "Find anything?" He asked her as she started scanning the room with the EMF.

"No." She told him, still smiling.

They were busy looking around that they didn't see anyone come up behind them. It was a man holding a shotgun unsteadily. "What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We can explain." Dean said, trying for a calm voice. Bella grimaced as she watched his shaking increase and hated that she had said she'd carry the EMF instead of her gun.

"Look, nobody's robbing you, calm down." Sam said trying to cool the agitated man.

"Don't move, don't move!" He shouted as Dean went to put his gun down.

"I'm just putting the gun down." He said while Bella held her breath. She had a bad feeling.

The man accidentally shot his gun and hit Dean in the chest sending him back.

"Dean!" Bella shouted, not caring about the man and his gun, only caring about her brother. "Hey, hey." She said as she grabbed him, only vaguely aware that Sam was next to her, telling the man to call 911.

"I- I didn't mean to-" the man started.

"Now!" She screamed. "No, no, no. Not like this." She said as she watched her brother's breath become uneven. She felt Sam's arms wind around her and moved closer to him instantly, while still gripping Dean.

"Dean…" Sam said as his breathing stopped. Bella couldn't help the sobs coming from her throat to speak again.

Bella's eyes opened as 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia played on the alarm clock. She sat up slowly, looking at the clock and then to Dean- freaking out.

"Rise and shine, Bells!"

Bella didn't reply as she looked to Sam sitting at the kitchenette table and then back to Dean who started pointing to the radio. "Dude, Asia." He said. "You all right?"

"No." She replied, her voice thick with sleep. "I think I...man I had a weird dream." She huffed.

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?" Dean asked as Sam laughed from his seat, listening to his siblings.

"Are you guys ready?" Doris asked the Winchester's as they sat at their booth in the nearby diner. "Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said.

"Make it two coffee's and a short stack." Sam amended.

"Uh, nothing for me, thanks." Bella told the waitress.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Doris told the youngest Winchester with a smile.

"You don't...? You don't remember any of this?" Bella asked her brothers as Doris left with their orders.

"Remember what?" Dean asked as Sam looked at his sister with a slight frown.

"This." She said. "Today, like-like-like it's...happened before?" She finished the statement as a question.

"You mean like déjà vu?" Dean asked her.

"No, I mean, like it's- like it's _really _happened before." She replied, looking between her brothers.

"Yeah, like déjà vu." Dean replied again.

"No, forget about déjà vu Dean." She told him, before addressing Sam knowing Dean wouldn't listen. "I'm asking you if it feels like we're living yesterday all over again?"

"Okay, how is that not déjà-?" Dean started.

"Don't!" She yelled in a whisper, knowing she couldn't cause a scene in a diner. "_Don't _say it, just don't-" Sam just patted her hand to try and calm her. He went to speak but Doris appeared at their side.

"Coffee, black- and some hot sauce for the-" the hot sauce went to fall and Bella put her hand out, catching it just in time. "Thanks." Doris said to Bella.

"Nice reflexes." Sam commented. Bella looked at the hot sauce in her hand and quickly put it on the table in shock.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Dean said later.

"I have to agree with Dean, Bella." Sam said with a frown. It wasn't often that he agreed with Dean.

"Okay look, yesterday was Tuesday right? But today is Tuesday too." Bella tried again.

"Yeah, no, good, you're totally balanced." Dean said and Bella groaned as she once again watched a girl holding a stack of papers bump into Dean and say, "excuse me."

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy you know? Even for us crazy. Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another one of your psychic premonitions." Dean said as he brushed off the girl.

"No, no way. Way to vivid. Okay, look, we were at the Mystery Spot, and then-" Bella hesitated.

"And then what?" Sam asked.

"Then I woke up." She said.

"I told you it wouldn't fit!"

"What do you want a Pulitzer?" All three walked past the two men and Bella looked on with a frown.

"Wait a minute!" She said. "The Mystery Spot, you think maybe it-"

"Maybe what?" Sam asked his little sister.

"We gotta check this place out." She said as she walked ahead of her brothers, but stopped suddenly remembering the rest of the night. Dean. Dean, getting shot. "Uh...let's just go now. Right now. Business hours, nice and crowded." She told them as they looked at her strangely.

"My God, you're a freak." Dean commented. She sighed as Dean turned and walked into the street, and was then hit by a car.

"Dean!" Both siblings shouted in unison as they ran to help their brother.

"Dean, no, no, no, no. Come on Dean." Bella said as she realized he wasn't breathing. She looked up to see it was Mr. Pickett from the diner. The one that was told to drive carefully.

'Heat of the Moment' by Asia was playing again as Bella opened her eyes.

"Rise and shine, Bells!" Dean shouted with a smile. He started singing and didn't see as Bella's face turned pale and sickly.

"Are you guys ready?" Doris asked.

"They'll take the special, side of bacon, two coffees- black, a short stack and nothing for me thanks." Bella spoke glumly to the waitress and watched with hollow eyes as she walked away.

"Bella I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean said in shock. She explained as best as she could about what was happening to her, but it sounded strange even to her. And she was living it. "Like Groundhog Day?" Dean asked.

"Yes, _exactly_, like Groundhog Day." She said in relief.

"It's just a little crazy I mean, even for us crazy. You know, like uh-"

"Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy?" Bella finished Dean's sentence.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" Dean asked while looking to Sam to display his shock.

"Because you said it before, Dean. That's my whole point." She said, looking away from her brother's stares. When Doris came back she caught the hot sauce without even looking.

"Thanks." Doris said, before leaving them alone again.

"I knew it was gonna happen." She spoke calmly to her siblings.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I can't calm down. I can't because-" She hesitated before continuing. "Because you die today, Dean." Dean looked slightly disturbed but spoke smugly.

"I'm not gonna die. Not today."

"Twice now, I've watched you die, and I can't. I _won't _do it again okay? You're just gonna have to believe me. Please." She begged to Dean, knowing that she couldn't deal with whatever was happening anymore.

"All right, I still think you're nuts, but- okay, whatever this is, we'll figure it out." Dean told her with a little hug before he was bumped into- again -by the girl with the flyers.

"I told you it wouldn't fit!"

"What do you want a Pulitzer?"

"All right all right, we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look." She grimaced as he said it. "I die there?" He asked.

"Blown away actually." She replied calmly, a calm that she didn't have inside.

"Huh. Okay, let's go now." Dean went to walk into the street but Bella grabbed him quickly as a car blew past. "What, did he...?" Dean asked, while Sam watched in silence.

"Yesterday, yeah." She replied.

"And?" She looked at him in confusion before he continued. "Did it look cool like in the movies?"

She scoffed. "You peed yourself." She walked away from the street and her brothers followed.

"Of course I peed myself. A man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!" Sam laughed as Dean shouted to their little sister. "All right, good. Who wants Chinese?" He asked as he caught up with his brother and sister. He only took a step before a desk fell on him. Bella and Sam looked on, horrified, before Bella looked up to the window were the two men who were arguing held a frayed rope.

'Heat of the Moment'. Asia. "Rise and shine, Bells!" Bella quickly lay back down after sitting up to see Dean tying his shoes and Sam sitting in the kitchenette. Again.

"You say I order the same thing every day right?" Dean asked as they sat in the diner.

"Yeah, pig 'n a poke, side of bacon." She replied without much life behind it.

"Excuse me, sweetheart." Dean shouted to their waitress. "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

Bella smiled thinking this was the way to break the loop she was in and was actually debating ordering for herself when her brother's food had arrive. That feeling didn't last long as Dean choked on his sausage.

'Heat of the Moment'. Asia. Again.

Bella sat up slowly as she watched her brothers go about their morning routine, before telling them what was happening and demanded they stayed in.

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean shouted from his morning shower.

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday." Bella muttered as she looked to Sam trying to research. Dean suddenly screamed and the two youngest listened as they heard him slip and crash.

'Heat of the Moment'. Bella quickly hit the alarm clock.

"Do these taco's taste funny to you?" Dean asked.

'Heat of the Moment'. Bella was watching Dean carefully when he went about his morning routine. She didn't think when he plugged in his razor. She couldn't do anything as she watched him get electrocuted.

'Heat of the Moment'.

She quickly got dressed, made her way to 'mystery spot', got an axe from the back of the Impala and went inside. Tearing her way through, her brothers trying to stop her the whole way.

"Give me the axe." Dean demanded her.

"Leave it Dean." She replied, continuing her wreckage.

"Dean, leave it-" She started as he went to grab the axe. They fought over it until it sliced through Dean's chest causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Dean? Oh, no…" Bella said, looking at her other brother who was stood still in shock.

'Heat of the Moment' by Asia was playing again.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, we are, uh, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean started.

"Make it two coffee's and a short stack." Sam amended.

"Hey, Doris." Bella said, looking to the waitress. "What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot."

When her brothers questioned her, she just told them what she had been telling them for a while, until they told her she needed to light up. Well, Dean told her. "This is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it _never _stops. _Ever_, so yeah, I'm a little grumpy." She replied to him.

"Hey, all the times we've walked down this street, did I ever do this?" Dean quickly turned and ran back to the girl who had just bumped into him. "Excuse me, miss?" He quickly came back to Bella and Sam when he got a flyer. "Hundred Tuesdays, you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Bella just shrugged when both brothers looked at her in question. "This the guy who went missing?" He asked. Bella wasn't hopeful that that tiny change would change the outcome of the day, and she was right when Dean naively went up to a dog on the sidewalk.

'Heat of the Moment'. Asia.

"It's- it's just, it's funny you know? I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots, and then he vanishes in one. It's kinda poetic you know? Like uh- just desserts." Dean said as they sat in the diner. Again.

"You're right, it is just desserts." Sam commented.

Bella looked to the counter and saw strawberry syrup on the plate Ed had left behind. She looked back to her brothers in confusion. "Guy has maple syrup for the past hundred Tuesday's, all of a sudden he's having _strawberry_?" She asked rhetorically. She knew something was wrong.

"It's a free country. Man can't chose his own syrup huh? What have we become?" Dean answered her with a smirk.

"Not in this diner. _Not _today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me." She replied to his flippant reply to her.

'Heat of the Moment' by Asia played again on the radio to the right of Bella.

"Rise and shine, Bells!" She rose out of bed with determination.

"Eat your breakfast." Bella told her brothers as they tried to talk to her. She was sat watching Ed. He was having maple syrup again. As he left she got her bag and followed.

When she caught up with him she harshly grabbed him and pushed him into a gate, a stake doused in blood pressed into his neck. "It's your M.O. that gave you away, going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts. Your kind loves that don't they?" She asked determined.

"Yeah, sure, okay. Just put the stake down." Ed begged. She didn't believe him. "My name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name's Amelia, I got two kids. For crying out loud I sell ad space." He yelled as the stake pressed closer to him.

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled. "I know what you are, we've killed one of your kind before!"

"Actually bucko, you didn't." The trickster said smugly as his form changed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, not releasing her grip on the stake.

"You're joking right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?" He asked, looking to all the Winchester's as he answered.

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" She asked in confusion.

"One: Yes, it is fun. And two: this is so not about killing Dean. This joke, is on you Bella. Watching your brother die every day. Forever."

"You son of a bitch." She pushed the stake closer to his neck, not hating anyone more in that moment.

"Uh- oh, hey- whoa. Okay, okay, look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke? Fine, you're out of it. Tomorrow, you wake up, it'll be Wednesday, I swear." He told her quickly.

"You're lying." She replied.

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner." He told her.

"No, easier to just kill you." She told him after considering his offer.

"Sorry, kiddo, can't have that." The trickster said before snapping his fingers.

"Were you gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked Bella as she sat up in bed. She looked and saw Dean and Sam packing their bags.

"No Asia." She said realizing what that meant.

"Yeah, I know, this station sucks." Dean commented.

"It's Wednesday!" She said, smiling happily.

"Yeah, which usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off would you?" Dean replied.

**~WP~**

* * *

><p>"What exactly is it that you think I plan to do with it?"<p>

Dean had finally found Bela Talbot. Too bad the Winchester's didn't get to her in time. That's why Dean was currently on the phone with her. "Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder." He replied as the other two Winchesters looked around the motel they were currently in, after putting their guns away now that they weren't needed.

"Tough words for a guy who can't even find me." She told him smugly.

"Oh, I'll find you sweetheart. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down." He told her.

"That's where you're wrong." She replied. "You're about to be quite occupied."

Suddenly the door to the motel burst open and a stream of police officers came in, guns drawn. "Hands in the air!" Bella groaned as she did what they asked.

All three were handcuffed and those cuffs where put together making it harder to move about. They all had to sit down when they got to the cell in the station so they wouldn't cause themselves harm. "How are we gonna Houdini out of this one?" Bella asked.

"Good question." Sam agree looking to Dean. He didn't get the chance to answer before Federal Agent Hendrickson came into the holding bay.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?" He asked all three Winchesters. "What to have for dinner tonight. Steak or Lobster, what the hell? Surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you three in _chains_." He said smugly.

"You kinky son of a bitch, we don't swing that way." Dean said, which made Bella huff. Dean didn't take any notice. "You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. You couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail."

"Take a good look at your brother and sister Dean, you three will never see each other again." He replied easily to Dean's statement.

"He shot him." The shaky deputy said, pointing to Sam.

"He's probably been dead for months." Dean told all the officers that were in the holding bay looking at their fallen comrade that had tried to shoot at the Winchester's, catching Dean in the shoulder with a bullet as he shielded Bella.

"You won't believe us." Bella told them when they were asked what was going on.

"He was possessed." Sam told them all.

It was a while later and the Winchester's had been alone for twenty minutes when the Sheriff came into the cell.

"Well, howdy there Sheriff." Dean greeted him.

"Uh, Sheriff?" Bella asked cautiously when she saw his strange behavior.

"It's time to go." He told them all.

"Uh...you know what? We're- we're just comfy right here, but thank you." Dean answered for all three of them. It was then that Hendrickson came into the cell.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked the Sheriff.

"I'm not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it." The Sheriff replied.

"We're not going anywhere." Hendrickson ended up shooting the Sheriff and Bella and Sam grabbed him before he could point the gun at them. They splashed his head into the toilet bowl that they had used the religious receptionist's rosaries to bless.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas" both Sam and Bella chanted together. "Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et sectio Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica. Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte servire, te rogámus, audi nos."

"Hendrickson, hey. Is that you in there?" Sam asked as the black smoke finished leaving the Fed's body.

"I, uh...I shot the Sheriff." He said dumbly.

"But you didn't shoot the Deputy." Dean finished.

"What do you need?" Hendrickson asked the Winchester's when he finally realized that this was no joke. Demons were real.

"Salt. Lots and lots of salt." Bella told him.

"There's road salt in the store room." Nancy, the receptionist, offered.

"Perfect." Dean replied. "Perfect! We need salt at every window and every door." They quickly did as they were asked, salting everywhere a demon could possibly enter. "FYI, ghosts are real too. So are werewolves, vampires, changelings, evil clowns that eat people. If it makes you feel better, Big Foot's a hoax."

"It doesn't." Hendrickson told him.

The young Deputy was turning away from a window at the back of the building when it suddenly smashed. A demon was standing- unable to move -in the devils trap on the floor. He shouted for help and Hendrickson and Dean soon came into the room.

"How do we kill her?" Hendrickson asked Dean as he hesitated.

"We don't." Sam replied as he made his way into the room with Bella not far behind him.

"She's a demon." Hendrickson told him in confusion.

"She's here to help us." Sam said calmly as he let the demon out of the trap. He had met Ruby before when he was with Bella and had believed her far more easily than the youngest Winchester ever had.

"There's a big new up-and-comer. A real pied piper." Ruby told them as they gathered in the main reception of the police station.

"Who is he?" Dean asked, not really interested in what the demon had to say. It was a known fact that demons lie. Frequently.

"Not he, _her_. Her name is Lilith." She replied. "And she really, really wants Bella's intestines on a stick. Guess she sees her as competition." She was watching for Bella reaction to her speech, but she didn't get one from the hunter. "Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Bella asked sarcastically, hating that the demon bitch had even showed up.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one mile radius, myself included. So, you let the colt out of your sight, and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Bella asked, liking the _herself included _part of _that _speech.

"Aw, you can't do anything. The spell is very specific; it calls for a person of virtue." She told her with a smirk.

"I've got virtue." She replied with indignity.

"Nice try," her smirk got more pronounced "you're not a virgin." She baulked as she heard both her brother let out a startled gasp kind of sound. _Damn, _she thought, _she definitely _had _to kill this demon._

"Your- your not a-a" Dean hesitated to say the word. "You know."

Bella thought there was two ways she could handle this. Dismiss it by changing the subject, or pretended it doesn't matter.

"Not for a long time Dean." She said quickly and unashamed. "Besides Ruby, nobody here is a virgin."

Ruby cocked her head a little to lead everyone's eyesight to Nancy, the religious receptionist.

"No, no way. You're kidding me right? You're-" Dean hesitated again.

"What? It's a choice okay?" She replied harshly. "So, the spell. What can I do?" She asked.

"You can hold still, while I cut your heart out of your chest." Ruby replied, heading closer to the virtuous girl.

"Whoa, what, are you crazy?" Dean yelled.

"I'm offering a solution." Ruby stated calmly. To which Bella and Dean both scoffed. "And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?" She asked both the hunters.

"We're gonna protect her, that's what." Hendrickson replied defensively.

"Very noble." Ruby sneered. "You're all gonna die. Look, this is the only way, trust me. We don't have a choice."

The oldest and youngest Winchester verbally refused to do as Ruby wanted. They saved innocents, they didn't sacrifice them.

"Sam, you know I'm right." Ruby demanded, trying to get someone to see her side of the plan.

"Sam?" Dean asked in a shocked tone. No way his straight-laced brother could agree with _this _plan.

"Then what? What do we do Dean?" Sam asked, defending himself. Bella scoffed at his lame attempt as her other brother answered.

"I got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one, I'm not even saying it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin." He told the whole room.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sam asked curiously.

"Open the doors, let them all in, and we fight." He replied easily.

"I'm in." Bella said quickly, knowing any plan was better than the demon's.

Their plan was successful. Once the demon's were in they locked them in using salt lines outside and then had an exorcism ready to play over the loudspeaker.

"I better call in, hell of a story I _won't _be telling." Hendrickson told them as they got ready to leave.

"So what are you going to tell them?" Sam asked him.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes." He replied.

"Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?" Dean asked, while Bella stayed silent on the subject. She didn't really want to have to fight her way through Hendrickson again so soon after that fight. She already had a dislocated shoulder one of her brother's would have to pop back once they got away from the station.

"I'm gonna kill you." He told them, deadpanned. "Dean, Sam and Bella Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing's left, can't even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace, guys." After shaking the Fed's hand in turn, they left for their motel.

Bella was chugging down some straight whiskey after having her shoulder seen too when Ruby barged into the room after a small knock. "Turn on the news." She demanded, watching as Sam complied.

The caption on the news screen read; 'Breaking News: Explosion at Monument County Sheriff's Office'. The Winchester's listened glumly to the news anchor's report.

"The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured, causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Phil Amici, Secretary Nancy Fitzgerald, as well as three FBI agents identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy and Victor Hendrickson. Three fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim."

"Must've happened right after we left." Sam commented when Ruby turned the TV off.

"Considering the size of the blast-" she tossed all three of them small bags from her hands "-smart money's on Lilith."

"What's in these?" Dean asked as he sniffed the bag suspiciously and grimace at the smell.

"Something that'll protect you, throw Lilith off your trail- for the time being at least." She cut Sam off as he went to thank her. "Don't thank me, Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin plus a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out _your _plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors, so no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time, we go with _my _plan."

**~WP~**

* * *

><p>Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the ghosts when the others will not. We're Ghost...Ghostfacers. Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot. Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the nightmare, we face the dread. Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the faces, we face the dead! When you trip and fall into the supernatural, we're who you're gonna call. We face them all! Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the faces, we face the dead! We're Ghost...Ghostfacers!<p>

"Freeze! Police officers! Don't move!" Dean shouted, coming towards a man with a camera in his hands. "All right, all right, all right. Take it easy, take it easy." He emended as the geeks in front of him started to freak out.

"Let's see some identification. Come on, let's see some I.D." Sam told them all. The camera catching all of the Winchesters' moves.

"What- are we under- under arrest?" One geek moaned in distress.

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr. uh...Corbett?" Bella asked as she looked over the identification she was given. She looked over at another geek that was staring intently, for a second and dismissed him easily.

"Whoa, I know you." He said.

She smile sarcastically. "Yeah, sure you do, give me some identification, come on." She told him, playing her part.

"Yeah, whoa- whoa- whoa, hold on a second, I know the all of you guys, yeah." He continued. Bella took another look at the geek and his friend who stood next to him.

"Holy sh-" The word was bleeped out on the camera and a skull appeared over her mouth.

"What?" Dean asked his younger sibling.

"Uh, west Texas- the- the- the tulpa we had to take out, those two goofballs that almost got us killed the...hellhounds or something?" She stuttered to her brothers, knowing that this case just got a whole lot harder.

"F- me." Dean said. Another skull appeared.

"Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well." One of the geeks- Ed -told them embarrassedly.

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you- Is he around here somewhere?" Dean asked.

"He's running around, chasing ghosts. Doin' what we do." Bella went to laugh and caught herself by covering it with a cough. _Yeah right, _she thought, _as if these guys could catch a ghost._

"Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here." Dean told them, looking into the camera.

"All right, listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first, we've already set up base camp, we beat you." Ed said confidently to Dean, looking at Bella with a smile. It was obvious to everyone that he was trying to impress her. She just snorted, very unladylike, before turning away from him.

"They were here first." Dean told Sam, chuckling. Dean pretended to turn before turning back and shoving Ed up again the wall. "Ed. Where's your partner?" Dean asked.

He lead the Winchester's into the front room where they had set up 'base camp', the camera following their every move.

"What are you doing at the Morton House, Ed? Huh? On leap year- what are you thinking?" Dean asked heatedly.

"We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show." Again, looking to Bella to see if she was impressed. The camera caught her grimace.

"Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before." Corbett- another geek there -spoke up.

"Uh, actually, yeah, they have. Yeah, you know why you've never hear of them? 'Cause the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it!" Bella spoke up again for the first time in a while.

"Look, missing-persons reports going back almost a half century. John Graham, stayed on a dare- gone. Julie Wilkerson- gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett." Sam told them, producing all of the research Bella had gotten together for the case. "They're legit. Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die." Sam concluded.

"What is a death echo doing here?" Bella asked her brother's as the echo finished.

"Did anybody get shot here?" Dean asked.

"Not that I found." She replied. The camera was trained on her and you could see Ed edging closer, Bella grimaced and moved closer to her brothers when she noticed.

"Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay? They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie." Dean told the 'Ghostfacers'.

"So, maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is." Sam summarized.

"You're right, all right, we need to get out of here, guys. Come on, let's go, let's go, let's go, pack it up." Dean told them all.

"It's 12:04, Dean. Happy?" Bella pointed out, knowing no one would be able to leave now. "Let's go hunt the Morton house, you said, it's our Grand Canyon."

"Bella, I don't want to hear it."

"You got two months left, Dean. Instead, we're gonna die tonight." She told him angrily before storming off. Ed quickly following stating he would keep her _safe._

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared." Dean told the others in the room once Bella and Ed had left.

Bella had come back once she realized Ed was determined to stay by her side. She thought it would be better to be with her brothers so he wouldn't _physically _latch onto her. She had just got to her brother's when another echo appeared.

"Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?" Dean asked Bella and Sam when a new echo showed up.

"Beats me." Sam replied while Bella shrugged. Dean approached the echo slowly before shouting in the man's face.

"Uh, hey, buddy! Hey, hey, wake up, you're dead! Hello!"

"It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human, but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased." Bella automatically told the geeks without emotion as she watched her older brother fail at scaring the echo.

"Okay, you said Daggett was a hospital janitor?" Dean asked Bella as they searched through all his papers.

"Yeah." She replied. The camera watched her as she lifted up three tags and read them. She grimaced as she pulled them away from her face. "Ew, got three toe tags here."

"One death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide." Dean read them all out separately. "That explains all the death echoes."

When every one of the geeks still looked confused, Bella took sick pleasure in telling them. "They're here because their bodies are here somewhere in the house."

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue...to play." Dean chuckled at all the geeks expressions. It wasn't even ten minutes later that Sam went missing.

"Corbett, Corbett, Corbett, hey, Corbett, hey wake up man Corbett, Corbett, hey." Sam yelled, the camera on top of Corbett's head was recording all of Sam's talking. "Hey, you got to keep listening to my voice, okay? I'm right here, stay awake."

"Don't listen, it stops hurting, so don't worry." Daggett- the ghost -spoke hauntingly from the corner of the room as he made his way to Corbett's side.

"Don't, don't, don't! Corbett! No!" Sam screamed as Daggett drove a pointed dagger through Corbett's throat. Daggett moved away from the body as Corbett's eyes lost life.

"Get away from me." Sam yelled as Doggett came to him- to do the same.

"This won't hurt, it's okay, it's okay. Relax, relax." Doggett stated calmly.

"You hear that?" Bella asked everyone who was now in the basement, the camera catching her confused look.

"Is that music?" Spruce- the cameraman -asked.

"Yeah, it's coming from behind this wall." She said.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he made his way into the hidden room. The room was set up like a party was happening- all the bodies had hats on. Including Sam.

"Oh, no, Corbett." Spruce moaned as he caught his friend on camera.

"So, what's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?" Sam was asked by Bella, as the group made their way back up to 'base camp'.

"Loneliness." Sam answered.

"He's never heard of a Real doll?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely." Sam replied. "I mean, that's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and O.D.'d on horse tranqs. He told me."

Later on the Ghostfacers were in 'base camp', with a ring of salt around them when Corbett's ghost echo occurred. Ed spoke to him.

"Corbett, look. Hey, it's just Ed, buddy, it's just me. Hey, hey, Corbett, listen to me, listen to me. I - we...okay, you meant...Corbett, you meant a lot to the team. You meant... you meant a lot to me, you know, never ... never back down... never say a bad word, okay? I remember that, Corbett. I-I remember that, I remember that, I remember that because I love you, Corbett. I really, truly love you." The death echo looked to Ed.

"Hey, Ed?" Corbett said.

"Yeah, yeah, Corbett, it's...Corbett, yeah, it's me, it's me, look at me. You got to help us, man, you have to help us, Corbett. Please, please, please help us right now." Ed asked of his deceased friend.

Corbett's ghost disappeared and reappeared in front of Daggett.

"Corbett?" Spruce asked from behind his camera. The Winchesters had argued that he couldn't come when they faced the ghost again, but he did anyway. Corbett rushed at Daggett and they both disappeared in a flash of bright light.

It was the day after and all three Winchester's had just finished watching the computer monitor that showed the entire episode.

"So, guys, what do you think?" Ed asked, looking to Bella for approval.

"You know, I kind of think it was half awesome." Dean told them, while Bella nodded her agreement.

"Oh, come on, guys, don't be 'facer haters because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century." Harry told the three siblings when they told them it wouldn't get anywhere.

"You got us there." Bella spoke with a fake sadness.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, trying to mask his smile.

"Yeah, well, we'll see you guys around." Dean told them, before they all left the makeshift production centre.

"Hey, Menudo left their dance bag behind." Ed said, looking through it and bringing out a strange looking device out of it. "Whoa, what the hell is this?"

"We clean?" Sam asked as they walked away from the house.

"Nooooooo!" They heard the scream from inside the garage and all laughed.

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive they have." Bella told her brothers with pride of her handiwork.

"That's too bad, I kind of liked the show." Dean told them, before they all got in the car and drove away.

**~WP~**

* * *

><p>"I see they improved both your faces'." Dean spoke to his siblings as they both entered the motel room they were currently staying in. He had been busy wiping the blood off of his head gash when they had come in.<p>

"Yeah, right back at you." Sam said, as Bella just moved to the kitchen- ignoring them both -and grabbed herself some water.

"So, Crocotta, huh?" Dean asked with a hint of sadness. He had really thought it was his Dad speaking to him, turns out it wasn't. "That would explain the flies." He said after Sam nodded.

"Hey, um... look, I'm sorry it wasn't Dad." Sam told his older brother.

"I gave you both a hell of a time on this one." Dean told his brother and sister. Sam listened intently, while Bella just stared off into space. She didn't have much time left before- before Dean left and it was getting harder for her to accept it.

"Forget about it." Sam told Dean quietly when he apologized.

"I can't. I wanted to believe so badly that there was a way out of this. I mean, I'm staring down the barrel at this thing... you know, hell." Bella flinched but her brother kept talking. "...for real, forever, and I'm just... I'm scared. I'm really scared." Bella couldn't see through her eyes any more and blinked to get rid of the offending tears.

"I know." Sam said.

"I guess I was willing to believe anything, you know, last act of a desperate man." Dean chuckled wryly.

"There's nothing wrong with having hope, you know." Sam told him. Bella wanted to scream that he shouldn't be talking like it was his final act, they had to fight. Fight with every last breath!

"Hope doesn't get you jack squat. I can't expect Dad to show up with some miracle at the last minute." Dean told his hopeful brother. "I can't expect anybody to, you know? And the only person that can get me out of this thing is me."

"Like you've tried." Bella said with anger lacing her hoarse voice.

"What?" Dean asked, it was the first time she had spoke. _Hell even moved_, he thought as he looked at her bruised and battered face that was still bloodied.

"You heard me, your not suddenly deaf Dean. So _what_? Are you having some deep revelation, a moment with Sammy here about how _you've _tried everything and _you _are the only tread of hope we have now- if there is any?"

"Bell-"

"_No_. Okay? Just _don't_." She interrupted her brother. "You don't get to do that! You don't get to pretend like everything is fine for a whole _ten months _while I try _everything _I can think of to get you out this deal and then at the home stretch say that _you _are the only hope! You _have _hope Dean, and you know why?" She sobbed lightly as she shouted in anger. But she whispered the next bit. "Because you have _me_. You have _me _and _Sam_. That's your hope."

The silence strained within the room so Sam got up and retrieved three beers from the fridge before handing them to his siblings. They all opened them and sat watching the television which was showing a soap opera. None of them bothered to change the channel.

"...so must I. I have a lot of work to do." The man on screen exclaimed.

"At the rate you're going it won't take long. You'll have everything tidied up and be off again here before we even have time to get used to you." The woman replied.

"Oh, I'll be around long enough for you and me to uhh... I'll be around." The man finished stubbornly. _He was just like Dean_, Bella thought as she finished her beer and went to get a shower.

**~WP~**

* * *

><p>The demon in front of the Winchester's was tied up nice and tight with a devils trap and ties around his arms and legs, while sitting on a chair. Dean threw some Holy water into his face and smirked as he screamed in pain.<p>

"Aaarrggghh. Stop!"

"You ready to talk?" Dean asked the demon.

"Aaarrgghh. I don't know. I don't know anything." He replied quickly.

"Oh, you hear that? He doesn't know anything." Dean said sarcastically to his siblings.

"Yeah, I heard." Sam replied as Bella stayed quiet.

"I'm telling you the truth." The demon said again.

"Oh, you are? My God, then I owe you an apology. Allow me to make it up to you." Dean replied. He grabbed the demon's face and poured the holy water down it's throat. "I'm gonna ask you one last time. Who holds my contract?" Dean asked with fire in his voice and eyes.

"Your mother. Yeah, she uh, showed it to me right before I bent her over." The demon laughed as he replied.

"I want a name. Or else…"

"Or what? Hmm? You gonna squirt your holy water in both ends? Please. Brother, that's like a flea bite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack. Do what you want. The only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your ticket." The demon interrupted Dean with what he had to say. Bella felt her nostrils flare at the snippet of information about the demon who held the oh-so-important contract.

"Do it." Dean said quietly and calmly to Sam.

"What? _No_, Dean, we could get him to talk- he- he knows- he-"

Dean cut Bella off with a quick shake of his head and Sam started the chant as Bella watched on in sadness.

"Go ahead. Send me back to hell. Because when you get there, I'll be waiting for you, with a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet with Dean Winchester." The demon said, as Sam paused in his chant.

"Should I?" Sam asked Dean one final time. He continued when he got Dean's answer.

"Send him some place he can't hurt anyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

****So this is it. The End. Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story.****

****I don't own anything. Thanks for reading. ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The End<strong>**

"I know about your deal Dean." Bela told him when they were speaking over the phone, not even two weeks earlier.

"And who told you that?" He'd asked with scorn for the woman on the other end of the phone. If there was ever an exception to his rule that he wouldn't hit girls who weren't possessed, it'd be Bela.

"The demon that holds it. She holds mine too. She says she holds every deal." Her voice had been scared, but Dean hadn't found it in him to care.

"She?" Dean had asked her in curiosity.

"Her name's Lilith."

**~WP~**

* * *

><p>He was running fearfully through the woods, fleeing from huge black dogs. Suddenly he stopped, realizing he had ran right towards one, so he turned and ran- again. He was too busy being afraid that he didn't see the hellhound that pushed at his side, tripping him. He screamed as their claws due blood from his stomach. He felt the blood on his face and his insides being exposed before waking up abruptly. His breath was coming in pants as he looked down to check his abdomen, there was nothing there. He saw that he had fallen asleep researching hellhounds and quickly slammed the book closed.<p>

"Dig up anything good?" Sam asked as he walked into the motel with Bella following behind him.

"No." Dean told them before clearing his throat. "Nothing good."

"Well, Bobby has. Finally." He saw that both Sam and Bella were smiling and felt his hope begin to rise.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Bella said, nearly jumping in her spot just in front of Dean. "A way to find Lilith."

"Oh. With just uh" he checked his watch "thirty hours to go." He thought about going after Lilith for a second before replying to his siblings' pleading eyes. "Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah?" He asked with a smile. "You know.. some senoritas, cervezas uh- we could... What's Spanish for "donkey show"?" He asked, directing it at Bella. She was the one who knew the most languages, whereas Sam was pretty much fluent in Latin and that was it and Dean only knew enough to exorcise a demon. Which wasn't a lot. And he tended to forget that easily.

Sam saw that Bella was getting angry at his flippant tone, so decided to try and make a joke of it.

"So if we do save you... Let's never do that." He sat down on one of the beds. "Hey, Dean" He sighed heavily before continuing. "Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes Dean. You're not going to hell. I'm not gonna let you. _We're _not going to let you."

"Yeah, we swear." Bella told him, grabbing his hand tightly. "Everything's gonna be ok."

Before Dean could answer he watched as both of their faces distorted, but as quick as they appeared- it stopped. "Yeah, ok." He told them with a tight smile.

They made their way to Bobby's and were able to get there in just under a couple of hours. Once they got there Bobby got busy showing them all he had found. He had a tracking device that he had 'borrowed' from an old acquaintance, he wouldn't say any more to the siblings and they watched as he placed it over a map. Bella asked the hunter the likelihood of this device actually finding Lilith before he began.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street." He settled all three Winchesters' fears when he spoke and they watched as he chanted Latin over the device. "New Harmony, Indiana." Bobby told them when the pendulum on the device stopped moving.

"Alright. Let's go." Sam said. Bella quickly grabbed her things, a small smile lighting her face. Until Dean spoke.

"Wo-wo-wo-wo, hold on. Let's all shut up for a minute. Stop packing up there, Tex." He grabbed Bella's hand to stop her from reaching for any more weapons and faced the three hunters in the room.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked, confused.

"What's the problem?" Dean repeated in shock. "Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of _Bela's _Intel?" He huffed at the thought. "Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith we have no way to gank her." He stopped Bella by raising his hand when she went to speak. "And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your head on a pike Baby Bell, should I continue?"

"Dean-" Bella went to tell him that he was bring down the room with his attitude when he interrupted her- again.

"Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Ok fine. If that's the case I have the answer." Sam spoke, making Bella thankful that he had thought Dean would protest.

"You do?" She asked, happily.

"Yeah." He told her. "A surefire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona-fide demon-killing ginsu."

"Damn it Sam, no." Dean told him.

"We're so passed arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby." Sam told his older brother, which made Dean get into his face.

"The hell you are! We have enough problems as it is." His raised voice was meant to stop him and Sam hesitated.

"Well if Sam won't. I will." Bella said, coming forward and standing beside both her brothers. "We've got no time and no choice either."

"Come on Bell, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She's a demon! She told you that she could save me, huh - lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right - Lilith owns my soul!" Bella flinched slightly at the reminder that this was a lying demon but remained unmoving in her solution.

"Okay, fine she's a lair. She's still got that knife."

"For all we know, she works for Lilith." Dean told her, nearly shouting his opinion.

"Then give me another option, Dean. Because I am _not _about to lose another part of my ever-decreasing family!"

"Their right Dean." Bobby added.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Dean yelled, making the others jump in surprise. They waited for him to calm down, not wanting to increase his rage. "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me, find something else." Dean quickly left the room, not wanting to argue any longer.

Bella and Sam stood staring at each other, saddened at their brothers request when Bobby moved to pick up his jacket. "Where are you going, Bobby?" Sam asked him in confusion.

"I guess to find something else." He said, throwing his hands out in exhaustion.

Later that day Bella had had enough and made her way down to the basement with what she needed, before getting down on her knees and drawing a triangle and various other symbols. She placed a bowl in the middle of the triangle filled with the required ingredients before chanting.

"Ad construgendum ad ligandum eos pariter Et solvendum. Et ad congregantum eos coram me." She struck a match and watched as it ate up the substance in the bowl, waiting for a reaction other than the flames. She didn't have to wait long.

"You know, phones work too." She turned and raised an eyebrow in distaste of the demon in front of her. "Hey, Bella. How's tricks?" When she didn't reply the demon sighed. "So. You called?"

"Did you know?" Bella had to know before she did anything else.

"Uhm - gonna need a tiny bit more." Ruby replied sarcastically to the hunter.

"About Dean's deal. That Lilith holds the contract." Bella was barely restraining herself with the demon bitch. After everything that was happening especially with Dean's deal so close to being up, she was a live wire.

"Yes, I did." She didn't even blink as she replied.

"And.. what? You didn't think that was important?" She fumed.

"You weren't ready. If I told you, you yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces." She replied calmly to Bella's agitation.

"Well, we're ready now." She told the demon. "I want your knife."

Ruby assessed the younger girl in front of her for a second before speaking. "You're right about one thing. You are ready. And now's the time, too. Lilith's guard's down."

"Is that so?" Bella asked her wryly.

"She's on shore-leave. A little R&R. Trust me, you don't wanna know what I mean by that. You didn't loose those hex bags I gave you?"

"We've got 'em."

"Good. Then she won't sense that you're coming."

"So you'll give us the knife?" Bella asked, getting annoyed with the blonde bitch.

"No. You wanna charge in with one little pig-sticker? It's a waste of a true-blue window. Like getting Hitler with that exploding briefcase. Forget it. I know how to save your brother, Bella."

"No, you don't!" Bella wanted desperately to scream her frustration but couldn't risk it. "You told Dean you couldn't! You've been lying to us all along, so just give me your damn knife!"

"You're not the one I've been lying to." She calmly walked up to Bella and stood unflinching in front of her.

"Oh, so you can save him?"

"No. But you can. You've got some God-given talent. Well, not "God"-given but you get the jist." She told Bella a smile on her face.

"All that psychic crap?" Bella laughed without humor. "That's gone ever since Yellow-eyes died."

"Not gone, dormant. And not just visions either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you? If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle."

"And you decided to tell me this just now?" Bella huffed.

"Uhm.. _Demon_. Manipulations kinda in the job description. Fact is, is that you would have never considered it. Not until you were-"

"Desperate enough?" Bella finished, knowing that she _was _desperate enough.

"You don't like being different. You hate the way your brother's look at you sometimes. Like you're some kind of sideshow freak. But suck it up because we've got a lot of ground to cover, and we've gotta do it fast. But we can do it." When Bella's only reaction was to clench her fist, Ruby continued. "Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you Bella. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You... can save your brother, and I can show you how."

"So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda." Dean and Sam walked out of the dark of the basement behind Ruby, not looking happy.

"Dean, Sam. Both charming as ever." She told them sarcastically. Sam moved closer to Bella as Dean faced off with Ruby.

"Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Bella wouldn't listen." He told her, smirking. "But you're not gonna teach her anything, you understand me? Over my dead body."

"Oh. Well, you're right about that." She smirked right back at the hunter, unafraid. Well, slightly afraid, not that he knew she was scared of him- of all of them.

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my family again. Are we clear?" Dean told her, matter-of-factly.

"Your sister is carrying a _bomb _inside of her and we'd be stupid not to use it."

"You just want her to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever. I mean hell, what is she, your little Anti-Christ Super Star?"

"I just want Lilith dead. That's all."

"Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach."

"You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, _this _is how. You dumb, spineless dick."

Ruby didn't have a chance to move before Dean punched her with a right hook, making her move several paces back. She wiped the blood from her mouth before hitting him back with a double punch to each side of his face, first with her right then her left. She hit him in the back when she got her chance and the kneed him in the face, sending him into a beam and sliding to the floor. She turned around ready to deal with Bella and Sam who looked ready to fight her too when Dean got up and hit her in the face again. The fight continued until Dean took a hard hit from Ruby and started grinning.

"The hell are you grinning at?" She demanded of the oldest Winchester.

He slowly raised from his crouched position. "Missing something?"

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." She stated calmly as she watched him raise her knife in front of him. But as she went to rush him she was stopped by an invisible wall. All three Winchesters smirked and stood in front of the trapped demon.

"Like I said, I knew you'd come."

The Winchesters walked back upstairs happy that their plan had worked, although Bella was pissed that Dean had taken it that far and gotten himself beaten for a knife. As they got to the top of the stairs Ruby screamed out. "Oh, oh you- so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

"And I wish you'd shut your pie-hole, but we don't always get what we want." Dean commented as he closed the basement door.

"What if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?" Bella asked her brothers when they moved away from the basement and started into the library.

Dean sighed heavily. "Bella, you wanted the knife- I got you the knife."

"Dean, just listen to me for a second." Bella asked when they stopped walking. "Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got is one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Don't you see a pattern here?" Dean demanded of his little baby sister. "Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is- is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is- is Ruby just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going."

"And if it'll save you.."

"Why even risk it?"

Bella stopped talking, she even stopped thinking for a second. "Because you're my brother. Be-because you did the same thing for me." She answered him in a daze.

"And look how that turned out." Dean sighed before taking Bella face in his callous hands. "All I'm saying Baby Bells is that- that you're my weak spot. Sammy too of course." He added looking to his brother.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said dryly.

"You both are." He finished, taking his hands from her face and sighing sadly. "And I'm both of yours."

"So what? We just stop looking out for each other?" Sam questioned quickly.

"No, we stop being martyrs, man. We-we-we stop spreading it for these demons." He pulled out Ruby knife. "We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way dad taught us to. And if we go down, then uh... then we go down swinging."

The three Winchesters looked at each other and knew that this was one of the last moments of peace before the storm. Dean slapped Sam on the back while Sam did the same to him and then they both enveloped Bella into a hug.

"So, Indiana huh?" Bella muttered from the middle of the hug. Dean and Sam answered at the same time.

"Yeah, where Lilith's on shore-leave."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Tell me something." Dean asked his siblings as he pulled away. "The hell's a demon do for fun?" Bella and Sam chuckled as the tension eased and continued into the library. "What? It was a serious question." Dean muttered, following them.

The Winchesters packed up the Impala in a matter of minutes, but were shocked to find that the engine on the well-loved car wouldn't start.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked, gruffly. "Do I look like a ditch-able prom-date to you?"

"No Bobby. Of course not." Sam answered, as Bella snorted a laugh.

"This is about me... and Sam and Bella. Ok? This isn't your fight." Dean told the older hunter.

"The hell it isn't!" Bobby spoke in a voice that showed his furious response to Dean's words. "Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need me. You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

"How'd you know?" Dean asked in shock.

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart. I'll follow." Bobby gave them the part he had removed from the impala before heading to his own truck. "Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either." He shouted to the siblings as he opened his door.

"Hey Dean?" Bella asked shyly from the back once they had been on the road for a while. Dean took one look at her and knew what she wanted.

"No. No-no-no-no. I see them Bambi eyes your pulling at me Bells, you're not gonna bust out the misty good-bye speech, ok? And if this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward." Bella sighed, knowing he was right but hating that he was. "You know what I do want?" He turned on the radio to Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive'.

"Bon Jovi?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Bon Jovi rocks, on occation." Dean allowed, before he started to sing to his brother and sister. "_And I walk these streets A loaded six-string on my back I play for keeps_" He nudged Sam and raised his eyebrows to Bella, telling them to sing with him. Bella giggled as Sam begrudgingly chimed in.

"_'Cause I might not make it back Been everywhere_"

"_Oh yeah_" She belted out in a laugh, helping them with their awful singing.

"_I'm standing tall I've seen a million faces And I rock the boat 'Cause I'm a cowboy On a steel horse I ride I'm wanted, WANTED! Dead or ALIVE_"

Along a road not too long after the siblings stopped singing the Impala was pulled over by a cop car. They had a busted tail-light.

"Do you realize you have a tail-light out, Mr. Haggard?" The officer asked when he had retrieved Dean's fake license and registration. Dean looked up to the officer ready to BS his way through it when he stopped abruptly.

"Yes.. yes sir." He stuttered. "Uhh.. you know I've been meaning to.. take care of that. As a matter of fact…" Dean suddenly opened his door, hitting the officer in the stomach before rushing at him.

"Dean!" Bella and Sam quickly got out of the car shouting together, watching in confusion and shock as Dean stabbed the officer with the demon killing knife. Black smoke indicated that it was an officer possessed.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked in awe.

"I just knew. I could see it's face. It's real face under that one."

All together with Bobby, the Winchesters hid the body and the car as best they could with their limited time.

"So what, now you're seeing demons?" Bella asked in sympathy. She knew how it felt to be able to do something that others couldn't. Even if this was linked to his deal.

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but... nothing like this." Dean told her.

"You've got, just over five hours to go. You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're almost hell's bitch. So, you can see hell's other bitches." Bobby enlightened them.

"Thank you." Dean said dryly to the hunter.

It actually came in handy when they got to the neighborhood Lilith was staying in. They quickly found the house and found the family at the dinner table.

"It's the little girl. Her face is awful." Dean told them.

"Alright then, lets go. We're wasting time." Sam replied.

"Wait!" Dean yelled in a whisper. "Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM? And Mr. Rogers over there." He told them pointing each out.

"Demons?" Bobby asked.

"Yes."

They quickly made a plan and after ten minutes they had the postman and Mr. Rogers dead with the knife, while Bobby worked his own plan by blessing the water pipes for holy water.

Dean and Sam were making there way through some trees when Ruby appeared, not realizing that Bella was behind them and behind her.

"I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken-bone." She said, holding onto Dean while watching out for Sam.

"He doesn't have it. Take it easy." Bella spoke quietly, as she held the knife to Ruby's neck.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked, as she let him go.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book." She answered as Bella moved to join her brothers.

"Whoa." Dean said in surprise. Glancing at her a couple of times as if his eyes were wrong. "Nothing. I just- I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad."

Ruby huffed in annoyance at the oldest brother. "Bella, give me the knife before you hurt yourself. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too."

"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. _Bitch_." Bella spoke in a low voice, displaying her willingness to fight the demon and the scorn she felt for her.

"Hit me with your best shot, baby."

"Guys, guys! Hey. Have your little catfight later." Dean told them, he looked about and saw more demons, watching them. "So much for the element of surprise."

They ran for the house Lilith was in and got to the porch just as the sprinklers came on drenching them all in holy water and causing them to stay back. Sam quickly picked the lock and they headed into the house, leaving the demons behind as they couldn't get past the garden. Bella smirked and waved as she closed the door.

But it was too late anyway, by the time they got to Lilith with the knife she had left the little girl. "Well, I hate to say 'I told you so'." Ruby commented when they got the daughter and Mother and Father into the basement, safe and sound.

"Alright Ruby, where is she?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. And at her pay-grade, she ain't sweating the holy water."

Bella huffed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Ok, you win. What do I have to do? What do you need me to do?"

She moved to walk to Ruby but Dean grabbed her roughly by her jacket. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just shut up for a second." She shouted while pulling free of his hold. "Ruby?"

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time." She spoke in a low voice, almost as if she was sad. _Bitch, _Bella thought.

"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it." _Please! _She added silently. "Don't Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!" She moaned as he grabbed her again. Not as rough, but almost with a touch of finality.

"Yes, you are!" They looked at each other for a beat before he continued in a calmer voice. "Yes, you are." He motioned for Sam to come closer and when all three of them were in a circle he sighed, not wanting to do this but having no other choice. "I'm sorry." He told them. "I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're both doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you guys."

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked, as Bella held back a sob.

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Remember what Dad taught you... Ok?" They both nodded. "And remember- remember what I taught you." Bella couldn't help the next sob as she watched both her brother's eyes fill up with tears.

The clock chimed causing all three Winchesters to flinch. "I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruby told him.

"Hellhound." Dean commented too calmly for someone about to be baited.

"Where?" Bella asked in fear.

"There." As Dean ran out of the room, they all followed. They quickly closed all the doors and used their goofer dust to line them and the windows, to hold them off.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." Ruby said, holding her hand out to Bella, who frowned. "Come on! That dust won't last forever."

Just as Bella went to hand it over, Dean cried out. "Wait! That's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Bella quickly, without hesitation because she trusted both her brother's completely, went to stab the demon, but it was too late. Bella was flung- hard -against the wall, dropping the knife in the process. Lilith threw her hand out and Sam was thrown against the wall too, further away than Bella and was knocked unconscious. Bella looked up to see Dean pinned to the table and shouted out.

"Where's Ruby?" She asked, trying to get her attention off Dean.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." She giggled. "Hello Bella. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She grabbed hold of her chin and gave her a kiss, burning Bella's lips in the process. Bella coughed roughly when she was released. "Your lips are soft."

"Right, so you have me. Let my brothers go." She demanded as Lilith stood up and started to back away.

"Silly goose." She replied with a smile. "You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't."

"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Bella. And then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean asked in frustration.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." She answered in disinterest. "Sick 'em, boy." Lilith opened the doors and watched as the goofer dust blew away.

"NO!" Bella roared as she heard the hellhounds nails scrap across the floor and they made there way to Dean. "_Stop_!" She shouted as she heard Dean's screams and watched the blood flow on the table top and drop to the floor. All she could see were the wounds the hell dogs were making and the blood splattering Deans face as his eyes lost a little bit of life. "STOP IT!" She screeched.

Lilith watched, amused by the whole scene, glad she had gotten to see it. As the blood gushed out of the body she watched Bella's screams get more frantic with joy.

Bella looked to her left and saw that Sam was still unconscious and was glad that he was, because she knew if she got free of these invisible bonds she was going to go berserk and she didn't want Sam seeing her like that. "NO!" She cried as Dean looked towards her before his eyes went blank.

"Yes." Lilith said, smugly in satisfaction. She held out her hand towards Bella, ready to kill her and a white light erupted, but nothing happened leaving her confused. Bella stood up when she realized Lilith's guard was down and so were the binds.

"Back!" Lilith demand, putting her hands in front of her again as Bella stalked towards her. "I said, back."

Bella picked up the knife from the floor. "I don't think so." She said before going to plunge the dagger at Lilith determinedly. But Lilith quickly exited Ruby's old body without hesitation.

Bella turned to face both her brothers and dropped the knife, defeated. "No…no…" She grabbed hold of Dean lifeless body, willing him to move. "Sam!" She shouted "Sam, please. No. _Damn it _Dean… no you, you can't-" She felt Sam grab her from behind after he had risen from the floor and she was thankful as she collapsed back into him.

"Dean…" He whispered.

**~WP~**

* * *

><p>Pain. That's all he was feeling, all he ever felt. But he still, miraculously, held onto his faith.<p>

"HELP! NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Dean shouted from the pits of Hell-_literally_. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on for, how much longer he could hope that he would be saved as they shred into him in glee. "SAM! BELLA!"

"HEELLLLPPPPP!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has read so far :) Hope your all enjoying it!**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME TO SPOONS<strong>

She closed the hood of the car with a sigh and wiped the sweat as much as she could off her brow with the back of her hand. She'd finally finished, and one thing was positive- Dean would be proud. The Dodge Charger she had been working on for the past two years since she officially got her driving license was finally finished. It was quality mechanic work at its best, built entirely from scratch by herself- without help.

She smiled as she headed back inside the house that had been her refuge for the past month, but after the last week she was happy to say the car being finished couldn't have come at a better time. She needed to get out of here. Not only to figure out how to live without her family by herself, but to grieve for the loss she had only just suffered.

"Bobby?" She shouted as she entered the kitchen and made her way through to the library the old man kept in one of his front rooms. "Hey." She said as she lent against the door frame. The older hunter lifted his head from his desk where he had various books set out. "You got a hunt?" She asked, curiously.

"Simple salt and burn, Milton Freewater. It's a small town in the North-East of Oregon, thought I'd phone my old friend Hank see which side of the country he's on, otherwise I'll do it myself."

"I'll take it." Bella offered. When she saw the other hunter was going to protest she continued with her reasoning. "I've finished the Charge. I was, er-" she hesitated for a moment. She thought of this man as a second Father and didn't want to tell him she was leaving but it was inevitable. "I was going to leave for a bit. You know, sort through some things on my own for a while."

"You sure kid? Is that what you need? I mean Sam-"

"Sam is gone, Bobby." She interrupted angrily at the mention of her older brother. "He couldn't deal, or whatever. He's grieving. He left me here and left without one word, so I don't owe it too him to wait for him to get his ass into gear and come back, okay. Just, _give _me the salt and burn." She finished in a tempered voice.

"Okay kid." He cleared his throat with a cough. "Your not going to ignore my calls like your idjit Brother though, are you?" She laughed at his change of conversation and made her way to the older hunter.

She hugged him from where he still sat, ignoring his tense frame until he caved and hugged her back. "No I won't." She told him, quietly.

**~WP~**

She had the car packed the next day before nine and stood as she watched Bobby inspect the entire thing before giving his seal of approval. "You did good kid. Done both your Dad and Dean proud." He smiled a small smile and stood awkwardly in front of her. He knew she was a damn good hunter but she was like a Daughter so it was like he was sending her to war with no back up. Which he was, to a supernatural war. "You take care of yourself, you hear? I don't want to hear anything about you being a idjit and getting hurt."

"Don't worry Bobby. I'm not sure on my destination yet, but I think this salt and burn will be it for a while in the way of hunting. I think I'm gunna lay low for a bit. Grieve in peace." Her smile was fully coated in sadness and it almost broke his old hunters heart.

"You could lay low here." He told her, knowing she knew she was forever welcome.

"I know Bobby, but it's been a month. I just need time to myself. To heal." She hugged him fiercely before getting into her car. "Don't worry about me. I'll phone you when I get wherever I'm headed." She told him, before making her way out of Singer Salvage on her way to Oregon.

It took her just under three days drive to get to her final destination of Milton Freewater in Oregon with stops to rest, eat and drink. The town was small and had just over 7000 in population so it didn't take long to find the house that held the ghost that was causing trouble. But what did take long was settling the matter. Bobby's source had told him there was one ghost that haunted the corner house she had found, what he didn't know was that there was another ghost. They were a couple in life that had committed murder/suicide and it took a while for Bella to realize what they were attached to in the house. "And he killed her with the candle stick in the living room." She snorted at the irony that she used to love _Cluedo! _as a kid as she got into her car, leaving the house behind.

She had decided to leave her mind to do the driving to see where she ended up and was pleasantly surprised when she found herself in Seattle, Washington not even a day later. What surprised her even more was that she was crossing into Forks when she had finally realized. She pulled to the side of the road just passed the sign to 'Welcome' her to Spoons-_Forks_, turned off her thundering engine and sighed deeply. _This is not the place she wanted to be, _she thought with sadness. Not after everything she had been through the last month, hell _longer _than that. He'd never made a secret of the fact that he wanted her and her brothers to follow in his footsteps and retire before we died young like his wife had years ago. But they never did and look where it got them. Dean was dead and Sam was M.I.C- missing by choice, doing God only knows what. She knew that he would like that she was taking time off, but hunting was all she knew, she could never give it up for good and he'd have to just except that.

Decision made that she was going to continue down the road she was on, she turned her keys to ignite the engine once more and set off towards the small two bed, one bath house. When she pulled up outside she was glad to see his car outside- indicating that he was home, meaning she wouldn't have to pick his locked door. No way in Hell would she wait for him to let her in if he wasn't there.

She quickly went to her trunk, got her bag and jogged to the door before knocking with a quick hard rap, not giving herself time to get back in the car and drive away. He answered hesitantly, not expecting anyone at this time of night, and Bella could see his handgun resting by his side.

"You won't need the gun Uncle Charlie." She said, prompting him to open his door wider.

"Bella?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's me. You gunna let me in or am I going to freeze to death on your front porch?" Her comment sounded sarcastic but on the inside Bella was scared of what was going to happen next. She hadn't seen her Uncle in over two years and the last time she had turned her back on him when he asked her to come live with him and give up hunting. It was the last time her Dad had spoken to him also, after their argument that this life was not one for kids under eighteen. But nothing stopped a hunter in John's mind. Not even the age of his own children.

"Of course." He said hurriedly, while opening his door. They both made their way to the living room before anyone spoke, as they both stood awkwardly. "What are you doing here Bells? At two in the morning no less." He asked, wary. He didn't want to be dragged back into the hunting life now that he had settled back in his hometown as Forks Chief of Police, but he knew if she needed help he would give it- no questions asked.

Bella looked at her Uncle in the light that was made by just a table lamp, wondering whether she should tell him. Her decision was made easily when she realized the older man didn't even know he had lost his brother. "If you want explanations, I think we're both best sitting down."

"Okay." He took a seat in his armchair while Bella moved to the couch, depositing her bag by her feet and bracing her elbows on her legs. "What's going on Bell? You guys don't need help on a hunt do you? I told your Dad-"

"It's not that." She quickly interrupted. "I'm not here to ask for help. I'm taking a break from hunting for a while."

"Well that's good, you know your always wel-"

"_I know _Uncle Charlie. Listen, there's a lot that's happened over the past couple of years that I think you need to know, which tie into why I'm here at _two in the morning_." She looked down at her arms to keep her tears at bay, it was something she didn't need while telling one of her last living relatives what she- what _their _family -had suffered since she had seen him last.

"Whatever it is just take your time." He spoke quietly, knowing that she needed the space to encourage herself to speak the words and for that she was thankful.

"Dad and Dean are dead Charlie." She didn't move her head to look at his reaction.

"Wha-"

She heard his startled gasp and interrupted quickly by lifting her head and one of her hands before returning it to her leg. "I think I should explain."

"Yeah. I think you should. What the Hell have you been up to kiddo?"

She huffed. "Just after we last saw you I got a- _we _got lead on a house _the _demon" she knew he would understand which demon by her emphasis on _'the', _"would be visiting." She was about to continue when she was interrupted.

"What are you keeping from me? What was the lead?" Charlie asked, with little demand.

"It doesn't matter, it was a lead. Just let me continue without interruptions, okay?" When she received a nod she carried on with her story. "At the same time we had a demon that caught up to us demanding we hand something over to them. Something _important_. And you knew Dad, he wouldn't let that happen. So Dean, Sam and I went after the demon while Dad took a fake to the other demons." She took a deep breath before carrying on. "Long story short, Dad got possessed. By Yellow-Eyes. There was a fight and in the end Dean was pretty badly beaten and Dad had been shot, so me and Sam started to take them to the hospital. On the way we were hit by a semi, I can't remember anything after that until waking up in the hospital with Dad by my bed. Mine and Dean's side had taken the biggest impact so we were worst off but Dean- Dean, was already injured and we were told he wasn't going to make it." The tears had started to make their way from her eyes but she refused to wipe them away, instead settling for watching them drop to the carpet as her head hung down. "Dad made a deal, his life for Dean's." She finally raised her head to her Uncle and saw him trying to hide that he too was crying. She ignored it knowing he wouldn't want her to show that she knew he was crying just like he ignored hers.

"Well that's something."

"That's not all." He looked confused until he remembered she had said John _and _Dean were gone. "Last year I was kidnapped by Yellow-Eyes." She continued quickly before he could interrupt. "I woke up in some back water town. A _haunted _town no less with some other people. By the time I got out there was only two of us left and I got stabbed in the back by the last one." She let that sink in for a minute before he spoke.

"Well what did they do to stab you in the back?" He asked while she groaned.

She raised a eyebrow and spoke in a monotone voice to answer. "He stabbed me in the back. _Literally_." When she saw that he had realized she wasn't joking she carried on. "I died and Dean- Dean traded his life for mine. Guess he was just like Dad in that way, couldn't see me or Sammy hurt." She huffed. "Lot of good that did, Sam's MIA."

"He's what?" Charlie asked in anger. "You guys lose your brother and he takes off?"

"He's grieving Charlie. Just like I am. We're dealing with it differently is all."

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know, he hasn't checked in. But it's Sam, he's fine."

"Yeah, well when I see him he won't be." He quickly wiped the last of his tears before standing up. "I understanding dealing though, it's going to take a while to realize my brother and nephew are gone. Man, why didn't you guys call me? Never mind, we'll talk more in the morning. You can have the guestroom for as long as you like, you know that."

"Thanks." She said, before retrieving her bags from the floor and making her way up to the spare room. The last thing she thought before going to sleep was that _Sammy best be fine, otherwise Dean's deal was for nothing if he couldn't handle life without his bigger brother._

**~WP~**

Waking up the next morning, it took Bella a while to figure out where she was, as she was far too tired for rational thought. A few minutes of semi-consciousness brought back the night before to her and she stifled a groan against her pillow.

"Bella, you up?" Charlie shouted up the stairs to his niece. Bella moaned- again -into her pillow, not bothering to answer. "We've got company."

_Yeah, like she was use to accommodating company, _she thought. She grew up with her Dad and Dean. Not to mention demons popping up here, there and everywhere. She didn't exactly have etiquette training. She tried to get back to sleep and when that failed she decided to please Charlie and greet _their _guest. She quickly put on her discarded jeans and t-shirt from the night before, having slept in the nude. Well, her underwear, and made her way downstairs. She grabbed a cup of coffee from the machine on the counter before facing the two men in the kitchen.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black, right?" Charlie asked. Even though it was posed as a question it didn't sound like one. Like he was expecting her to say 'yeah! _I _remember.' But she didn't.

"No." She grumbled, taking a swig of coffee to much like mud for her taste buds and wishing she could sneak a beer. _Although Charlie would probably frown at that this time of morning, _she thought with a sigh.

"Of course you do, Billy's my friend who liv-"

"I haven't been here since I was _five _Charlie. I wouldn't even expect to remember your closest neighbor let alone a _friend_." She turned to the fridge as Charlie huffed and apologized to his _friend _while Bella got out some eggs and various other things. "Breakfast anyone?" She asked, offhandedly as she set to work cooking.

When she sat down again with her plate- after giving the two men theirs -she hungrily dug in, not bothering what it looked like. The last thing she had eaten was a burger at around eight the previous night as she didn't stop again until Charlie's, early hours in the morning. "What?" She asked, as she saw the two men staring at her in wonder.

"Nothing." Charlie spoke quickly. "Just- when was the last time you ate? A month ago?" You could hear the humor in his voice.

"No." She replied just as quick. "I'm a growing girl you know." Charlie hummed before digging into his food and she waited until Billy did the same.

"That was nice Bells!" Charlie enthused as he finished and stretched back on his chair.

"Glad you thought so, cause your doing the dishes." She told him and raised an eyebrow when he went to protest.

Billy chuckled as he watched his old friend collect everyone's plates and took them to the sink to wash. "How old are you now then, Bella?" He asked the young girl.

"I'm eighteen. Nearly nineteen" She replied.

"So you've just finished school." He stated, what he thought was obvious.

"No. I was home schooled most of my life and I did my GED last year."

"Graduated a year early then, you must be quite clever." He commented, impressed with her achievement.

"I didn't know you graduated a year early Bells." Charlie spoke from the sink.

"Well no one knew to be honest, it was around the time I- I was hurt, there was a lot going on so I kept it too myself." She was thankful she was able to stop herself. And pissed that she had almost went to say 'died'. _What was wrong with her? _She thought. _Just because she was taking a small break from hunting did _not _mean she could become careless, _she berated herself.

"Well, congratulations are in order kiddo. I'm proud of you." Charlie said quickly to stop Billy from asking on how she was hurt. She begrudgingly huffed a thank you and sat silent, wanting more than ever to just get up and leave but didn't want to offend Charlie- after all he _was _putting her up so she didn't have to find a motel in this back water town. _If there even was one,_she thought to herself.

"My son's going into his Senior year." Billy told her.

"That's," she couldn't think of anything to say to the old man so settled for "nice."

The three of them lapsed back into silence before Bella stood. "I'm going to go for a drive." She told them.

"Okay, well be careful." Charlie said with hidden meanings in his eyes. As if _there would be a case in this town_, she huffed. And even if there was Charlie would have called them, or at least told her when she turned up on his doorstep.

"Don't worry about me." She told them before quickly grabbing her jacket and leaving. She stopped after around thirty minutes of driving, having come to a beach. Or what looked like it was _meant _to be a beach and got out to look around.

She spied a few muscled guys at one end of the rocky-ish shore and settled for heading in the other direction, sitting down in the grains and watching the waves.

It was nice, she determined, having not had the time since what happened to Dean to just relax and sit calmly. She'd spent all the time arguing with Sam over whether it was right to bury Dean over burning him and was still pissed that her brother didn't get the proper hunter's burial like Dad because of _Sam's _needs. And then after that, she'd spent all her time on her car, getting it ready. Hell, she didn't even bother looking up from under the hood when Bobby had told her Sam had skipped out. So sitting was better than nice for the young hunter.

It allowed her to start grieving.


	5. Chapter 5

****I don't own anything.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Two<strong>**

**TOO MUCH LOVE**

As she walked back to her car about an hour later she smiled as she watched the group of big guys and smaller girls joking around. They all looked like brothers and sisters enjoying their day off and it broke her heart. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts before settling into the driver's seat. She paused.

A ringing brought her out of her reverie with a jump and she dashed away the last of her tears before reaching into the glove box for her phone, it was an unknown number but she answered it anyway, as only those who _really _needed her were able to reach her, because the number was changed every couple of weeks.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, hi. I was- I was given this number. I have a problem and was told you could help."

"Who gave you the number?" She asked in confusion. She knew that not many people had this number because it was new and was curious.

"Oh. A er- Billy. Billy Gibbons." _Sam, _she thought with a sigh. _Why was he sending her cases?_

"Yeah. Yeah I know Billy." She told them. "Look the thing is- the thing is, I'm taking a break at the moment. So I'll give you the number of a really good friend of mine and he'll have you sorted within the week okay?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah okay." She quickly rattled off Bobby's number and told the girl to mention that 'B' gave her the number before disconnecting the call.

She sighed, thinking about why Sam was giving out her number to people in need when he didn't even bother calling her to tell him he was alright. At least she now knew he was still alive if he was giving out her number. She looked up to see the group of people leaving the beach and turned on her engine and drove away before they could see her. Not that she was hiding from them, she just didn't want to see all the love they were practically oozing again.

"Hey Charlie." She shouted out as she entered the house twenty minutes later.

"Hey Bells. Where've you been?" He asked, not really bothered she was out for quite a while but curious what had kept her busy.

"I just went the beach." She told him without offering more.

"Huh." He commented. "Well then, just so you know Billy has invited us both to a cookout tonight down at La Push."

"Well, I'm busy so tell him thanks." She said, while moving towards the stairs.

"We're both going Bella." Charlie said, his voice ringing with authority.

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

"Bell-"

"Charlie, no offence but I came here to relax and get my head back in the game. Not to socialize." She interrupted him rudely.

"And coming to the cookout will be a great way to relax. Bella, you don't know how long your going to be here yet. This might be good for you."

"If this is something to do with a 'get Bella friends so she stays here and out of hunting for good' plot then forget it, okay? It's how I was raised Charlie, I don't know any different to be able to change now." She was at the top of the stairs when Charlie spoke again.

"You haven't even tried." She heard the front door close as she paused for a second before continuing to her room.

She'd been wasting the afternoon away listening to music and researching a legend Bobby needed more sources for when she looked at the clock. Just gone seven, if she left now she could be at La Push in about fifteen minutes if she drove fast. Which wasn't a problem in her baby.

Decision made, she quickly changed her top for her only clean one and got into her car.

She didn't know exactly where she was going and didn't want to phone Charlie- yet, anyway -so she drove straight to the beach hoping that because it was a small place everything would be near enough central to it. But she was in luck. Apparently the locals had their cookouts on the beach. She took a deep breath and turned off the engine, but not before noting the many stares her baby received and slyly beamed with pride before getting out the car.

**~WP~**

Jacob had just turned patrol over to Quil when the car pulled up. It was a cherry red '68 Dodge Charger and it had him practically drooling at the paintwork and craftsmanship of the beauty.

"Dude, check out the hottie." Embry whispered as he closed in beside him. "Quil's going to be pissed he missed _her _entrance" He chuckled.

"Sure, sure." I commented as I finally turned my eyes from the car to the girl stepping out of it.

_Definitely around their age, _he thought._And more than likely had many worshippers._

"Wonder if she's single?" Embry asked as Colin and Brady joined them, looking at the hot new white girl.

"A body like that? No way." Brady commented, earning a slap on the head from Leah who walked up behind them. The fourteen year old rubbed his head in embarrassment while the others gave little laughs of amusement.

"_If _she's single, she won't be wasting her time with any of you lot." Leah laughed as she carried on down the beach to her Mom.

"_Bitch_." Embry said as she walked away with slight menace, knowing she'd hear. She just laughed loudly.

Although Leah was a pain-in-the-ass most of the time, she was their pack sister, so they all tired to get along._Tired _being the main word.

"Wonder who she is then?" Colin asked, shyly. Still watching the girl and causing all the others to look back just as she started scanning the crowd while making her way on to the sand grains of the beach.

"Dunno." Jacob told the younger boy, who was the completely opposite of his outspoken twin Brady.

"Looks like she'd heading to Chief Swan…" Embry trailed off, leaving his sentence to sound like a question while tilting his head to Jacob as if he could answer.

"Don't look at me, I don't know her. Charlie didn't mention anything, neither did my Dad." The rest of the boys just let off a chorus of 'huh's' and lapsed into silence, their eyes still locked onto the new hot girl with long brown flowing hair.

"Check out the babe!" Paul boomed as the rest of the pack gathered.

"Yeah, just been discussing her hotness." Embry said with a smile.

"She's definitely a ten. And I _so _would." Paul said, causing everyone to chuckle.

**~WP~**

She looked over to a group of men, that she realized where the same guys that were at the beach earlier, and noticed they were all staring. She huffed, not in the mood for guys that thought of her as a piece of meat today and started scanning the crowds looking for her Uncle. She found him not even a couple of seconds later and started making her way over to him.

"Hey Charlie." She said, when he looked at her in surprise. "Hey, Billy." She noticed the other man next to her Uncle and thought it would be rude to not say hey.

"Hey Bella, glad you could come."

"Yeah." She muttered, before biting her lip. She didn't know what to say, she'd never really been in a situation like this before. I mean, give her a fake FBI badge and a witness to interrogate any day, but small talk? No way.

"How's it going?" She asked awkwardly.

"Going fine Bella, just fine."

"Good. That's good." She sighed and looked around the beach at the sea of faces. "I'm going to wander a bit."

"Sure Bells, we'll be here." Charlie told her with a grin, knowing how awkward she'd become.

She hadn't gotten far when she was corner by two guy's she recognized as the big muscled guys checking her out earlier.

"Hey." The first one said, before smirking. "I'm Paul." He instantly remaindered her of Dean. Not in anyway that was obvious, just the way she knew he thought he could have any girl he wanted. The guy next to him was obviously his wingman as she recognized him as one of the guys who had a girl on his arm earlier.

"I'm not interested." She said on a sigh, but before she could turn away the other- who was laughing loudly at the turn down -grabbed her arm and took hold of her hand; shaking it.

"I'm Jared and you have just made my day. Thanks."

"No problem." She said tiredly. Suddenly she didn't want to be here. She looked at Paul's glare to Jared and saw how much love there was behind the fake expression. They were obviously close, if not blood related and she didn't want to deal with it.

"Are they bothering you, I swear their wolves!" The woman laughed as if it was a personal joke before holding out her hand. "I'm Emily."

She took a deep breath upon seeing her. Three deep scars marred the side of what should have been a beautiful face and she quickly went through all the supernatural creatures that could have done it. By her calculations there was only a couple of creatures that could create that type of wound, but suddenly her tiredness nearly overwhelmed her and she simple couldn't be bothered. "I'm Bella." She said it without much enthusiasm and grabbed her hand in a half hearted handshake.

"So Bella, I saw you talking to Chief Swan-?" Her sentence wandered off to give Bella a chance to carry on. To bad that now she was here she didn't feel like socializing.

"Yep." She replied before sighing deeply and looking round. "Do you guys do this often?" She asked before looking back and seeing the group had multiplied several times.

"Yeah." Emily said with a sad smiling, when she realized she wasn't going to get any more answers about the new girl. "Oh right." She said brightly. "This is everyone." She laughed. "This is Sam, my fiancé. Kim and you've met Jared her boyfriend. Paul you've also met. Colin and Brady, their twins. Embry and Jacob. There's also Quil, but he's not here yet."

She quickly smiled at all of them, glancing at each one until stopping at the last. Jacob, she thought Emily had said.

_Yum_, she thought looking at his tight body. When she got to his eyes her own widened in surprise at what she found there. The way he was looking at her was like she'd created the sun and it made her feel lighter than she ever had in the past couple of months. So she did the only thing she could.

"You, know. I- I think I forgot- I have to, er, go." She quickly moved from the group and navigated the La Push crowd not listening to the shouts to stay. "Charlie. I came, I stayed. Now I'm going. Okay?" She didn't wait for an answer from her Uncle before her feet started towards her car. She felt as if she couldn't breathe from the sensations Jacob had caused within her and she needed to drive. Far. Which she did.

**~WP~**

"What do you mean _your _taking the case in Sequim?" Bobby asked as she pulled her car over in what looked like a minus 5 star motel parking lot a couple of hours later.

"Exactly that. I've just pulled up at a motel not even five minutes away."

"It's not a simple salt and burn, we're dealing with a-"

"A witch. A hoodoo one at that. I know Bobby, but I'm not new at this."

"I know your not kid but-"

"But nothing Bobby. I researched this for you okay? I can handle it. I know I can." She sighed. "Bobby, I just- I just need a distraction."

"It wasn't even a week ago that you said you needed a break." He reminded her gently.

"Girl's prerogative." She replied. She listened to the deafening silence on the line for a couple of minutes before she broke. "I met some people out here and I felt- I don't know, I felt light around them I guess. It was strange and I need a distraction."

"Maybe that feeling is a good thing kid."

"Bobby-" she felt tears come to her eyes and wanted anything to get out of this conversation, but she knew the old man wouldn't have it. "I can't right now okay? I feel like if I feel good about something that everything Dean-" she took a deep breathe.

"Dean's gone." He spoke gently as if not to disrupt her, but needing to. "You can't keep living like he's going to appear if your sad enough."

"So I'll call you when the witch bitch is ganked, okay?" She said to change the subject.

"Sure kid. Just remember not to be an idjit and phone if you need help."

"Will do."

As soon as she ended the call her phone rang again, with her Uncle's number flashing on it's screen. She pressed ignore without a second thought and preceded doing so every time he called the next couple of days.

The next day she walked around the small town trying to gather as much information from the town citizens as she could. Not that it helped much as everything she was told, she already knew.

It was the second night of her case that she got her chance at the witch. She'd had a helpful phone call that afternoon from Bobby with a ritual the witch was going to use to sacrifice the three woman she had kidnapped, which could only be done on a full moon.

"Typical." She had scoffed. But now as she looked at the three woman tied to a pier in the middle of the clearing in a small park in Sequim she was glad that the ritual would distract her.

She watched until her opening came and ran with her knife raise high. The witch turned just in time and dodged the knife, throwing Bella back with force to the ground.

"_Bitch_." She muttered as she got up. It took a couple of tries and a couple of bumps and bruises before Bella's knife connected with the witches stomach.

"Thank you _so _much." Was chorused by all three woman before one spoke up above the others.

"Oh my god. Your bleeding." Bella dabbed her neck and winced. Remembering the knife the witch had got a hold of. It didn't feel too deep by touch but that could be deceiving, she thought. Knowing that she might have to stitch herself up later.

"Hazard of the job." She muttered. "Come on, I'll get you all home."

It was three days since she left that she once again drove past the sign welcoming her to the small town of Forks. She hadn't bothered going back to the motel. There wasn't any point as she hadn't left anything there and had gave _her _credit card details when she had booked in. Well, Deirdre Smithers credit details.

She was surprised to see Charlie's downstairs lights on as it was maybe four in the morning but wasn't surprised enough to bother changing from her bloodstained clothes and do anything about her bruised and bloodied face and body. She walked in, not particularly stealthily, which she regretted once she saw why Charlie had his lights on. He had company.

"Where have you been?" Charlie shouted as him and the three other men in the room stormed forward.

"Out." She muttered though her jaw, currently throbbing from her head being banged against the crazy witches alter not even twenty-four hours ago.

"What happened to you?" Jacob asked, his form blurring in anger.

"Nothing." She muttered again, looking to Charlie with a significant look. One he either didn't see or didn't bother acknowledging.

"Paul, in the bathroom there some peroxide and a big first aid bag. Get them please." He grabbed her arm and moved her to the couch, causing her to wince and a growl to ring out through the room. She ignored it in favor of the pain. "Explain."

"I went out." She said defiantly.

"And come back beat up?"

"No offence- _Sam _is it? -it's none of your business." He went to reply to her condescending reply but Charlie cut him off as he grabbed the first aid bag from Paul who had just walked in.

"She right. All of you should go home, it's too late for explanations right now." When it looked like they were all going to protest- Jacob more than any -Charlie used his voice that no one argued with. Chief Swan's voice. It sounded so much like her Dad's baritone that Bella sat up straighter just hearing it. "_Leave_. All of you go home, get in bed. And Jacob?" Charlie said as Jacob hesitated by the door. "I will be calling Billy to make sure _all _of you get home and don't loiter outside _my _home." Bella was confused why they would stay when they'd been given the chance to leave, but didn't question it. Instead she sunk back into the couch and thought of the way Jacob had looked at her at the beach. The look that had been plaguing her the past three days. A look she wasn't sure she deserved but liked the feeling of. A look of pure, selfless love.

And it scared her.


	6. Chapter 6

****Sorry for the wait. Once again I don't own anything but I hope you enjoy...****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Three<strong>**

**THE TRUTH HURTS**

"So what happened? And why didn't you answer your phone?" The tone was strict but Bella could hear the fear still in her Uncle's voice at her disappearance and it made her feel really bad.

"I needed to get out of here for a while."

"You'd only just got here. I don't understand."

"I know. But- it's weird. _I _felt weird. At the beach I just felt out of sorts. So I got in my car and drove." She sighed heavily. "I ended up in the town I'd been researching for Bobby so-" She trailed off knowing her Uncle would catch on.

"_Bella_." His tone betrayed his tiredness and distress at the situation.

"Don't." She spoke in a low tone. "Don't lecture me. It'll make you a hypocrite."

"It's still-"

"Dangerous. _I know _that. But it's been my life since I could walk. It was _your _life until recently so don't start lecturing me because although you have been in the game for as long as me, I've _never _known nothing else. Ever."

Charlie sighed deeply, conceding that she was right. For now. He quickly used the peroxide on her neck seeing her subtly wince and determined she would need a couple of stitches, at least at the top of the wound where it was much deeper. Luckily it was quite far away from her artery and wouldn't cause a problem.

They went straight to bed without any more talk of the last couple of days and Bella was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. Unfortunately it didn't last long and she woke up only five hours later to an empty house.

The adrenaline of the last couple of days was leaking from her body and she needed to relax, so headed towards were it started. La Push beach.

**~WP~**

It was around three hours after she got there that she lost her alone time.

"Bella!" Emily shouted. "What happened?"

"It's nothing Emily. I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Kim commented sarcastically, looking at her distorted face.

It was the whole group- including Jacob -minus Embry, meaning she finally got to meet Quil. Not that she was in the mood for any of them. Not that that was _their _fault.

"Why don't you come back to mine and Sam's and we can chat?" Emily offered.

"No offence, but I'm going to pass." She watched as Jacob twitched, as if he wanted to argue that she should. And she wanted too change her answer. That's why she wouldn't.

"Come on Bella." Brady, one of the twins said.

"Yeah Bella, come hang." Colin, the other said.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Sam spoke up for the first time, his tone causing Jacob to turn to him abruptly with a glare.

She smiled. "Trust me, it's better for everyone if all of you stop trying to be my friend, okay?"

"Why?" Jacob asked, speaking for the first time.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered, going to turn away from the group.

"Of course it does." The hand on her arm was hotter than the average human, but it didn't matter when all she could feel was the tingling it brought all over her body. "Of course it does." Jacob whispered when she finally looked at him.

"Everyone close to me dies. Okay? That's why." His eyes had mesmerised her to give an answer. When she realised this, she quickly pulled her arm from his grasp and hugged herself.

The silence that was behind her as she walked a couple of steps away made her whole body hyperaware. She knew they were all curious now and she didn't want to have to tell them her life story, so she settled for some small truths. She knew it would be better to do it like a band-aid. Quickly.

She turned back, arms still securely around her waist, making her feel small in front of the big muscled guys and the two girls.

"My Mom died in a house fire that started in my nursery when I was six months. My dad saved me and my brothers but- but he couldn't save her." She took a deep breath, readying herself to continue but instead looked out at the turbulent ocean.

"You said everyo-" She cut off the voice, as if whoever it was hadn't spoken.

"My Dad died a couple of years ago, we were all in a car crash and- and well he didn't make it. Then my Brother Dean he, he died a couple of months ago and my other Brother Sam didn't take it well. I don't exactly know where he's at these days."

"Your Brother left you alone after you lost your other Brother?" She turned back to the group to answer Sam.

"He's dealing in his own way."

"By leaving you alone?" He asked. She could see in each of their faces that they believed in sibling loyalty and that leaving a Sister after a family member- another Brother died -was an offence. No matter how much she thought that too, she couldn't have them bad-mouth Sam.

"Sam's always dealt with things better on his own. We were close, all three of us and if dealing means he needs time on his own to heal then I don't begrudge him. He's dealing with it his own way, I'm dealing with it mine. Besides I'm too much to blame for Dean's death that I understand why he needs a time out from me." She raised an eyebrow in challenge and all of the guys backed down.

"How are you to blame? How did your Brother die?" Emily asked, having stayed quite for too long.

Bella cursed silently in her head, wishing she hadn't brought it up. "We were attacked."

"By what?" She asked in sadness.

"Doesn't matter. He died saving me." _From death_, she added in her head.

They all knew not to push, even though each and every one of them wanted to do just that for answers. But her phone ringing saved her.

"Hello?" She answered as she walked away from the group.

"Finally answered your phone, you idjit!"

"Bobby-"

"I was worried sick! You know I was just about to call Lionel and get him to check up on how you were doing? I hate Lionel!"

"I know, I'm-"

"It's no better with that idjit Brother of yours. What is it with you Winchesters? It's a war out there and both of you have decided to not answer your idjit phones!"

"Bobby!" She spoke louder to stop the old hunter's rant. "I'm sorry okay?"

She heard him take a deep breathe. "What happened?"

"I got her and I'm fine." She stressed at the end, knowing he wouldn't be happy to know she had to get stitches and looked like a walking punching bag.

"Fine. Your _fine_. Well next time your _fine_, ring me to let me know. Idjit." He muttered before putting the phone down, causing Bella to snort.

She turned to see that the group that had disrupted her peace were still lurking and had to stop herself groaning out loud.

"I need to go."

"Who's Bobby?" She turned to Jacob with a suspicious glare.

"How did you know that?" She knew she was far enough away that any normal person wouldn't be able to hear her side of the conversation.

"You shouted." Colin supplied. Bella was still very suspicious, it was in her blood to be suspicious of everything and everyone, but she forced a smile as if she acted to fast.

"Right. Bobby's a friend of my Dad." She left it at that, not bothering to tell the group he was like a second Dad. "I really need to go."

"No, come on Bella hang with us." Kim practically begged. She looked to Jacob and saw his pleading face and then turn back to face Kim.

"Maybe tomorrow, I really do have somewhere to be."

"Definitely!" She squealed. "I'll come pick you up? We'll have a whole day to get to know each other."

Instead of complaining like she wanted too, Bella forced a smile at Kim's enthusiasm and waved slightly to all of them before heading back to her car. She hadn't been particularly lying to the group but she hadn't really planned to go supply shopping. But scenes as she hadn't really stocked herself up on rock salt and other necessities for her line of work since she finished her car- instead taking some of Bobby's supply before she left -she really needed to find somewhere she could depend on to get everything she needed.

Once she crossed out of La Push, she pulled over and opened her trunk and the secret compartment inside. Unlike Dean's- or rather Sam's now -car, she didn't need to prop it up with her shot gun. Thanks to Dean she had become pretty handy in engineering and was able to make it prop up on a lever, with just the click of a button that was hidden on the side of the trunk on the right. She glanced over and decided as well as rock salt, she'd need some gasoline, ammo or rather the things she would need to make salt rounds as she had enough metal for her Taurus-92 9mm for at least another couple of months. She eventually found a little shop just outside of Seattle where no one would recognize her and stocked up on everything she needed, she was back at Charlie's before 7pm.

"Bella?" He shouted out as she walked in.

"Yeah." She called back, coming to a stop in the living room where she saw he had started making his way through a pizza. One she quickly got a slice of before he devoured it.

"How was your day?" He asked casually.

"Fine." She replied.

"What did you do?" Again, casually.

"Charlie?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?"

He sighed deeply. "I just heard that you where in La Push for a while with Jacob and you know Emily and the gang."

"You and Billy gossip like old women." She mumbled.

Charlie scowled briefly before conceding in his head that it was true. Especially when Billy phoned nearly daily since Bella had gotten there. Not that Charlie blamed him, it was especially harder when Bella disappeared for the three days and he couldn't tell anyone where she was, not because he didn't know himself but because he didn't want to admit _what _she was doing to himself. But again, Charlie understood everyone's worry, not that he could share how worried everyone was with Bella, she'd freaked out when she met the guys at the beach, _imagine if she knew Jacob had imprinted, _he thought. But the entire Pack had been on edge; an imprint and Pack Sister had essentially gone missing for three days.

"Yeah." He huffed. "You should hang out more with those guys in La Push. They're a good crowd." The protectors of La Push, he added silently.

"Apparently I'm spending tomorrow with them. Well that what Kim says." She shrugged, sure that by tomorrow they would all realize how bad an influence she was and wouldn't turn up. In fact she was certain.

**~WP~**

Her hand automatically went to the gun beneath her pillow when she heard the creak. Keeping her breathing even she griped the cool handle firmly.

"Bella!" At Kim's high pitched squeal, she quickly released the her grip and spun around from her position on her front- how she usually slept.

"Kim?" She asked, sleep heavily effecting her tone.

"What are you still doing in bed?" She questioned in a whine.

"Whadda mean?" Bella groaned, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to go back to bed.

"Our hang-out day! I've come to pick you up!"

"You were serious?" Bella asked, confused as to why the girl would want to hang out with her.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be. Anyway, quick, you get dressed and I'll wait down stairs." She turned and walked back out the room. "Hurry up!" She yelled half way down the stairs.

Bella groaned before doing as she asked, dressing again in her jeans and a plain white t-shirt and added the leather jacket Dean had gotten her a couple of years ago when she tried- unsuccessfully -stealing his worn leather jacket.

"I'll follow." Bella told Kim as they made their way out of the house. The direct statement showing that she wasn't willing not to have her own transport- especially if she felt like she needed to leave before Kim would let her.

It wasn't long before they were pulling up outside a small cottage, near enough in the middle of nowhere. It made Bella edgy at how secluded it seemed. _People only lived like this if they had something to hide, _she thought.

"Bella, hey!" Emily said with a bright smile as she walked in. Emily didn't think before giving her a hug and Bella automatically tensed up- not really used to close contact.

"Hey." She mumbled back, before taking in who was at the house. Which included- everyone. "Hi." She told them with a small smile once Emily released her. She got various replies and started to feel a bit lighter in their company. Like she didn't have to force the smile, instead it came almost naturally. She didn't think she deserved to feel this way.

"We were going to watch some films first then maybe head the beach for cliff diving, well the guys will be cliff diving us girls are just going to watch." Kim told her, to which Bella nodded.

"Sounds good. Although I don't have a bathing suit."

"You can borrow one of mine." Emily told her with a small smile, before clapping her hands decisively. "Okay then, why doesn't everyone take a seat and Sam and I will grab the snacks. Bella I think the space next to Jake is free." Emily spoke innocently and walked into the kitchen with Sam following.

Bella had turned quickly towards Emily when she made that announcement and gulped before turning back to see Jacob's happy and hopeful face. She found she couldn't _not _sit next to him.

"Hey." Jake muttered as she sat down, as if, if he spoke to loud she'd run from him. Little did he know she didn't want to go anywhere the second she felt his body heat.

"Hey." She muttered back with a small smile.

She couldn't really say what the movie was about when it finally finished, she couldn't think with the hardness that was Jacob was pressed up against her.

"Another film or beach?" Kim asked the room.

"Beach!" Both the twins yelled.

"Okay. Bella follow me and Kim and we'll get ready and meet you guys at the beach, okay?" Emily stated, directing the group. The guys left pretty quickly and Bella did as she was told, following Emily and Kim up to Sam and Emily's room.

**~WP~**

"So the guys do this often?" Bella asked as she watched Embry jump off the high cliff, with all the other guys watching. Or who she assumed was Embry, she couldn't really tell.

"Yeah, they get a thrill or something." Kim snorted.

"So you guys have never joined in?" Bella questioned again, never taking her eyes of the guy's jumping.

"God, no!" Emily said with a laugh. "Although it's not through lack of trying to get us up there from the guys. Just not our thing, right Kim?"

"Exactly!" Kim agreed.

Bella's eyes squinted in decision as she quickly relieved herself of her jeans and t-shirt. She didn't speak to the girls again as she was to busy walking away. She didn't answer their shouts either, too focused on finding the quickest and safest way to the cliff.

"Bella, what are you doing up here?" Jared asked, making all the guys that were up there look towards her. Jacob was the first one to look, then Colin and Brady followed by Sam. Quil who had been absent that morning for the movie was there and Embry had disappeared after his jump, but she didn't bother looking at any of them. Instead she make her way straight for the edge and looked down.

"Whoa!" Everyone shouted out as Jacob grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"What does it look like?" She questioned him back.

"Not on your own you don't. Have you seen yourself, your still healing." He said with concern. She looked away from _that _look in his eyes. The one she didn't deserve.

"I'm stronger than I look." She told him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Paul asked coming up the hill, shaking his head from just having jumped. "Hey, Bella."

It was when they all looked towards Paul and took their attention off her that Bella quickly took her arm out of Jacob's grasp and jumped without hesitation.

She saw the waves coming closer and quickly took a breath, just as she hit the water. The cold waves hit her hard and she smiled as best she could. It had felt amazing. The thrill, the speed. It was like the adrenaline she got when hunting, not _as _good, but still a good feeling in her body.

"Are you crazy!" Jacob yelled as he pulled her up from the depths of the sea. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"That was awesome!" He huffed, but as she laughed she could see his lips twitch, almost like her laugh was contagious. And it was for him.

Jacob loved watching his imprint smile, and couldn't be angry at her stupid actions any longer as he laughed with her. "Let's get back to shore, everyone's worried." He told her.

She looked to the shore and sure enough, all of the guys plus the girls were waiting at the edge of the water, anxious. "I'm fine." She stated as she and Jacob walked out of the water.

"Oh my god!" Kim squealed as she and Emily hugged Bella.

"Your lucky you didn't break your stitches." Emily scolded as the hug ended.

"I'm fine." Bella said, smiling, feeling like a family with these people. She was finally thinking that it might not be a bad thing. "Trust me." She said with emphasis.

They decided to go back and hang out at the house again after her little stunt, laughing and chatting freely the whole way back.

"Can I just say, your car makes me drool." Quil told her in a leery voice. Jacob was quick to hit him over the head but Bella just laughed.

"Thanks. I worked hard on it."

"You build it yourself?" Jacob asked in shock and awe as the rest of the group came to a stand still, also impressed.

"From scratch, yeah." She told them, not seeing the big deal.

"I can barely put gas in my car." Kim said lamely.

Bella laughed uneasily. "It's no big deal. My Dad and Dean were into car's, I was always trying to impress them."

Jacob could tell his imprint was quickly getting distressed and turned the subject to him. "I'm building an old Volkswagen Rabbit."

"Really?" Bella asked, impressed.

"Yeah. Just a few parts and she'll be perfect."

"Except for the shoddy paintwork." Quil laughed and Bella's tension left her body.

She was about to suggest she could help, when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered the unknown number, walking away from the group who had dispensed. The girls had headed to the house and the guys had started play fighting, much to Bella's amusement.

She listened to the silence on the other end of the call for a minute before giving up and putting it down with a frown. She didn't recognize the number, not that that mattered. She decided to forget about it.

"They were right, that car is pretty impressive." Jacob told her in a small voice, causing her to jump slightly as she hadn't realized he was behind her.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile, happy it wasn't forced. She was getting use to this feeling and she was liking it. The feeling of being wanted it was almost as if the weight of the past couple of years had disappeared and not just masked. "If you need any help-" She trailed off, not sure whether he would welcome her help but still wanting to ask.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling his blinding smile that could rival the sun. It wasn't like she had only just realized Jacob was gorgeous, but she found she liked it when he smiled and it took her a minute to reply.

"Yeah." She muttered breathlessly. She watched as he sucked in a breath before his eyes settled on her lips. She instinctively wet them quickly and he noticed. She couldn't help but lean in when she noticed he was too.

Her phone rang again. She huffed. "Hello." She said in a frustrated voice.

"Hello to you too, ya idjit."

"Bobby." She sighed, moving away from Jacob slightly but not enough for him to think that she regretted what was going to happen. What she thought _could _have happened.

"Yeah. _Bobby_. Who else where you expecting?"

"I wasn't." She told him. "What's up?"

"I know you will probably say no, but Keith Johansson is in the-"

"No." She stated. "Whatever it is, it's a no." She'd met Keith twice before and each time he hit on her, never taking never. He was a slime ball and she would have nothing to do with him.

"Got it." He laughed slightly. "I'll let him know." He took a deep breath. "I'll speak to you soon, kid."

"Yeah." She managed to get in before the call was cut off.

She turned back to Jacob and smiled. "I'm going to get home." She told him, noticing how dark it was getting.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty tired. Being injured and cliff diving- not the best mix." She held back a wince. She wouldn't have ever say something like that to her Dad or Brothers, Hell, even Bobby or Charlie. She would always push through no matter what her injuries and still smile as if the pain was minimal.

"Sure!" He said, as if just remembering she was hurt. He walked her to her car and she saw that they must have been staring at each other a lot longer than she thought, because all of the guys had made their way inside. "So tomorrow-" He started.

"Yeah?" She asked, hopeful.

"Want to help me with the Rabbit?" He asked in such a rush that she was _just _able to understand.

"Sure. I'd like that." She told him. On impulse she stretched and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting in her car and driving away. It was all she thought of and dreamt of that night.

**~WP~**

"Morning Charlie!" She said the next morning while she was making breakfast.

"Morning." He replied, warily.

"I'm heading down to spend the day with Jacob. Were going to work together on his car."

"Well that's good." She smiled before plating it up and giving it to Charlie. "You not eating?" He asked.

"I already had mine." She told him with a smile. "I'm going now, so I'll see you later." She told him before leaving the house.

It only took her fifteen minutes to make it to La Push beach were they had decided to meet. Man, Jacob's voice when she had rang him this morning was something, she could definitely tell he wasn't expecting it. But she didn't know where he lived. Thankfully Charlie had Billy on speed-dial.

So they decided to meet at the Beach and Jacob got in her passenger seat and directed her to his house, which looked kind of like Sam and Emily's only it was a single story red house. Whereas Emily's had been an off-white two story.

Instead of going into the house, he lead her straight to his garage and they began their work in silence.

It was around three hours later that they declared they were finished for the day and were sitting on his little wore couch drinking warm soda when Bella finally spoke.

"So your Dad told me your starting your Senior year soon?"

"Yeah. Two weeks, September 10th."

"Are you excited?"

He laughed at her question and she smiled along with him. "As much as you can be I suppose. Last year and all, I'll finish soon enough."

"I never really got to go to school." She told him sadly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was pretty much home-schooled by my brother but every so often I would go for a couple months at a time. I liked it."

She looked at him as he smiled at her, it held its usual awe and some sadness. She found she didn't want to tell him not to pity her. She didn't mind as long as she held his attention. "I graduated just over a year ago online." She told him with pride.

"That's so cool. So do you want to go to college."

She grimace slightly. "To be honest, I don't really know. College was always my Brother Sam's idea of life ya know? Finish high school, go college, get married, have kids. The whole apple pie."

"You don't want to get married and have kids?"

"I've never thought about it." She told him truthfully. "What about you."

"I want it. With the right girl."

It was strange how her insides got mushy when he looked at her, saying that. Almost as if he wanted it with her. She liked the idea and smiled.

She was busy dreaming up the future she _could _have with Jacob that she almost missed him leaning in towards her. _Thank God she realized at the last minute, that might have been awkward, _she thought.

The kiss. The kiss was what they had both imagined many times before and better still and before either of them knew it, it had become more heated. In the back of both of their minds they both wondered if this was the right thing and if it was sensible. But they both didn't care. Jacob had his imprint in his arms and Bella for once wasn't tuned in to her guilty emotions, instead just feeling wanted and lustful.

She let out a noise of approval when Jacob started removing her clothes and quickly started on his, although he was wearing significantly less than a normal guy. She'd never questioned that with the guys, it was like they weren't _them _if they were fully clothed. Plus to cover up those bodies would be a sin.

They moved down to the floor quickly as they finished fumbling, both of them feeling like virgins. Although Bella wasn't a virgin, still it felt like with Jacob- everything was a first.

She couldn't say that it was the longest- as it was over in minutes and she just about had an orgasm before Jacob's frame stilled and then shuddered -but it was the best. And she couldn't really think why, the only thing that made sense was that it was because she was with Jacob.

**~WP~**

Within seconds Bella had realised the mistake she had made and quickly made her way out of the make-shift garage once she was dressed and was home within ten minutes. She couldn't believe she had slept with Jacob, she hadn't even known him more than a week.

"Bell, you okay?" Charlie asked seeing her flushed face.

"Yeah." She said, wincing at the breathiness of it. "I'm fine. I'm- I'm just going to go to bed." She told him quickly, before running up to her room and crashing on the bed.

"What was I thinking?" She moaned.

"I'm sorry." She was barely able to stop the scream from being released, unfortunately she wasn't able to stop her hand grabbing her stashed knife beside her bed. "What- what- you have a _knife _under your bed?"

"Jacob." She said. "I can explain." She said quickly before realizing something. "But first I think you should explain how you got into my room. My room _on the second floor_." Her suspicions went into hypersensitive. Once again thrusting the knife in front of her.

"Right." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Seemingly forgetting the knife in his face for the time-being.

"Bella?" Charlie called out as he opened the door. "What's going on?" He asked. "Damn." He muttered as he saw Jacob there and Bella holding a knife.

"Jacob was just about to tell me how he got in my second story window." She told Charlie, not taking her eyes off Jacob or lowering her knife.

"And Bella was just about to explain why she keeps a knife in her bed." Jacob replied.

"Bella, lower the knife." Charlie said.

"No." She spoke in a voice that told Charlie that no matter what, that knife was there to stay. Until she had an explanation. He huffed, _this was going to be hard, _he thought. He needed to be able to handle this with care. Lest Bella attack Jacob. And Jacob being imprinted, would let her.

"I think it's time we all had a little talk. Jake, why don't you call the others? Bella let's go down stairs for a second."

They both looked to the Police Chief for a second before nodding and heading in respective ways; Bella to follow Charlie and Jacob out of the window. Bella took one last glance to see him leap out and frowned, she needed to know what the _Hell _was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

****Enjoy and review...****

****As always I don't own anything...x****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Four<strong>**

**I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS**

Bella begrudging followed Charlie into the living room and sat down with a huff.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"It's not my story to tell." Charlie told her, sighing and settling back into his chair. "But what I do know is that their going to need to know what we- you do. What I _did_."

"No." Bella told him.

"If you want to know-"

"No." Bella interrupted. "It's been ingrained into me since I was little Charlie. _Nobody _has to know if they're not in this life."

"They _are _in this life. Just not the way you think." Charlie told her mysteriously. "Billy already knows what I did and that's part of the reason I know; he's the Chief of their tribe but the boys, they don't know what we are. They just think that because I'm so close to the tribe was the reason I was told. And because I'm police Chief."

"Charlie-"

"No. Okay? Were going to explain, _they're_ going to explain. And when they do you need to keep calm." He told her in a strong voice. "In fact, why don't you hand over that knife?"

"I'd rather not." When Charlie went to protest she continued. "I don't know what I'm going into, I need to be prepared. Besides, I feel naked without it." She wasn't going to tell Charlie how special the knife was and that that was one of the major reasons she was less likely to hand it to _anyone_- even if she did trust her Uncle. That it could _kill _a demon, and not just make them angry. Sam had wanted to take the knife, but Bella had kept hold of it ever since Ruby got sent down under by Lilith. Mainly she was worried Sam would try to bargin with it, and she couldn't go through another year like the last, even if meant she'd see Dean again.

"Okay." Charlie sighed. "Why don't you put it away at least then."

Bella stared at him for another couple of seconds before rolling her eyes and putting it into her boot with a fake smile as if to say 'happy now'. Charlie ignored it. She took a deep breath and decided to ready herself for what was likely to be a stressful night when the door opened.

"Great." She muttered, she didn't even have time to come up with a plausible story instead of using her Uncle's crazy idea of the _truth_, because in walked nine huge men-boys and the girl she recognized as Leah, although she hadn't officially been introduced. The boys had just pointed her out when they were walking to the beach and she'd been heading to what was most likely the Rez's only shop.

"Charlie." Sam started in a serious voice. "I don't believe this is your decision to make."

"You want to phone Billy? I'm sure he'd agree with me." When Sam didn't reply Charlie continued. "Everyone sit."

They all found places in the small living space, how, Bella didn't know. _But here they all sat, _she thought.

"Bella?" Charlie spoke, just as she thought she would die from silence. "You want to start?"

"I'd rather not even _be here _so the answer _Dear _Uncle would be a resounding, _no_." She spoke, keeping her eyes on her Uncle, that way she wouldn't be tempted to look toward Jacob.

He sighed heavily. "Fine." He shifted, most likely to get comfy other than to put every one in his vision. "There's a reason why I know what you boys and girl" he added as an afterthought "are. And it's not just because I'm good friends with the tribe, or Police Chief like you all think. Although they are other reasons." He took a deep breath. "Bella's Father John came to me just after Bella was born. He told me about these" he searched for a word "monsters, that took Mary, Bella's Mom." Bella winced at that part and a couple of the guy's turned slightly towards her before giving their attention back to Charlie. "He wanted me to help fight them."

"What type of monsters?" Colin asked in a quite but serious voice. Bella was only mildly shocked at how accepting they were at the term monsters but shrugged it off, knowing she should probably save her shocked quota for when their secret was revealed.

"Demons." Charlie stated.

They all burst out laughing. Both Bella and Charlie waited with serious faces for them to calm down. Jacob was first, seeing Bella's face.

"Your serious?" He questioned. Bella nodded before looking away.

"Charlie you can't expect us to believe that _demons _exist." Sam spoke in a low voice, but humor could still be heard from those with the better hearing.

"If demons can't exist, how can you?" He questioned.

"I think I need the full story." Bella stated in a calm, but dangerous voice at that. Sam sighed and nodded to Jake, who took a deep breath.

"Bella," He stopped and took another breath, getting the courage to tell an imprint you're a werewolf was hard. "We're werewolves."

She stood quickly. "Bella, no!" Charlie shouted as she reached for her knife. "They protect their lands!"

"What?" Bella asked, directing it at Charlie, knowing she would get the truth in _her _language.

"Sit down." He told her, she quickly glanced around at everyone, seeing their shocked faces at her knife- not Jacob's of course -and wanted to laugh, but she didn't, she sat and quickly looked back at her Uncle.

"Explain." She told him.

"They don't rely on the moon and have _complete control _over their actions, and they _protect their land _from the cold ones, their good guys."

"Cold ones?" She asked.

"Vampires." Leah spoke for the first time with a snort.

Bella took a moment to think before she started laughing. "What?" Sam asked in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing." She said, getting a hold of herself. "It's just funny how you guys think your werewolves." She said, believing what her Uncle was telling her, after all he had no reason to lie. She chose to ignore that there where vampires in the area for tomorrow after she got over the fact that she'd just slept with a shape shifter.

"We are-" Sam started.

"But your not." She interrupted. "You don't rely on the moon, being the first indicator, among others." Bella said, for once relating their statures and heat to being a shape shifter. "You guys are shape shifters, that only have one shape."

"There's a difference?" Brady asked.

"Yeah." She replied, not being bothered to continue. If they wanted to know they could pick up a book.

"So a demon did that to you?" Jacob asked, his form shaking slightly, which Bella figure meant transformation was soon, as he indicated to her still beaten body.

"Whoa there Kudo, stop the shaking." She told him. "And no. There are a lot of other things out their, bar demons."

"Like what?" Sam asked, although not fully excepting it he was trying. "Witches?" He chuckled.

Bella said nothing.

"Come on!" Quil shouted. "You can't be serious."

"A witch Bella? On your own?"

"Calm down, Charlie." She told her fretting Uncle. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" He exploded, standing up to face his uninterested Niece. "I had to stitch your neck! How is that fine?"

"I've had worse." She sighed. "You know this story telling has been fun but I'm going to bed."

"Bella-"

"Not now Jacob." She took a deep breathe. "I trust my Uncle, so he says you guys are the good guys then I believe him. You guys can trust what we're saying or not, but right now I'm going to bed. And not talking about this again until I'm ready."

Jacob watched as his imprint walked warily up the stairs with desperation. He really wanted to follow her. If not to talk about the imprint then to make sure she was okay. That _they _were okay. That's what Jacob needed right now, was to know what had happened didn't ruin anything. He hoped not, but he couldn't say for sure. But she wanted to be alone and what his imprint wanted, she got.

"So." Jared spoke. "You hunted the supernatural?"

"Yeah." Charlie chuckled. "Until Renee-" He took a breath. "I'm not much like my Brother, I didn't want revenge for Renee, I just wanted to grieve in peace."

"So a demon got Bella's Mom?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. Bella's Dad John had been tracking him for years. They've only just got him."

"So is that why Bella here? Do you think she's going to give it up like you- and stay here?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." Charlie told him sadly. The boys and girl were so involved in their own thoughts after that, that they didn't leave till past midnight, little did they know what had happened an hour earlier.

**~WP~**

"How long do you think their going to be?"

"I don't know Kim." Emily told the younger girl. Kim was three years younger than Emily and was, like Jared, Jacob and Paul, going into Senior year in a couple of days. And the smart girl couldn't wait.

"I wonder what's happening. Do you think it's a leech?" She asked, picking up the boy's name for vampires.

"I don't know Kim." Emily sighed. "What ever it is, they'll be fine. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah." Kim said in a defeated tone. "I know that, but my heart is still pounding. Doesn't help that Jared got me out of bed to bring me here."

"You can go up to our spare room if you want." Emily offered hoping she would say yes. She really wanted to stop watching her pace.

"No." Kim said finally sitting down next to Emily. "Their fine." She smiled, and settled back making Emily laugh lightly. "I've been acting stupid, right?"

"Not stupid, worried."

They both settled and stared, unseeing at the TV screen.

"Emily?" Kim asked, slight fear in her voice around ten minutes later.

"Mmm?" Emily commented, still slightly distracted by her staring.

"EM!" Kim spoke in a distressed voice and Emily finally looked at her surroundings. "What's happening?"

"I- I don't- know." Emily spoke, fear now in her voice.

The two stood, the black cloud closing in on them more quickly, as if sensing that they were about to run. They didn't get a chance.

"Your sure that she's here?" The demon in Kim asked.

"Yeah. She's here." The demon in Emily replied.

"Good. Lilith will be pleased." Kim replied.

**~WP~**

Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket and she sighed seeing Jacob's name flash up. It had been two days since she'd seen any of the wolves or even been to the Rez. She'd near-enough locked herself in Charlie's house. She couldn't even say why she'd done it. She was craving Jacob and the Rez and all the other guys more than she could have thought, but she fought against it as she pressed the ignore button before quickly dialing a number.

"Hello?" The gruff voice answer.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey kid, how are you doin'?"

"I'm fine Bobby."

There was a pause. "Sure you are. Now why don't you give me the honest answer?"

"I- I- it's nothing. Bobby. Nothing." She listened to another silence and instantly regretted calling the older hunter, knowing she was about to spill. "Okay! Jeez! I- I've met a guy."

"A guy." He repeated and she knew he wanted more.

"Well not just a guy, a bunch of people. _Friends_. Yeah, they're friends. I think." She told him quickly. "It's just they're-" She stopped short of telling the man she thought of as a second Dad of their supernatural nature, she didn't know why, but she felt protective of them. _Fiercely_.

"I've told you before Kid." He spoke lowly, getting the wrong idea of why she was hesitating. "Dean wouldn't want you _not_ living your life. These _friends _are a good thing and you know it."

"Yeah." She muttered. "Thanks Bobby."

"No problem." He said gruffly causing her to laugh.

"I've gotta go, okay?"

"Sure, speak soon." He said before ending the call. She smiled as she put her phone back in her pocket, grabbed her keys and made her way out of the house.

She decided to go to Sam and Emily's. _Well decided was the wrong word, _she thought. It was more of a _pull_. Luckily the pull was right and Jacob, along with Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil were there.

"Hey." She spoke shyly as she let herself in. She'd already been told by Sam and Emily a couple of times to make herself welcome but she was beginning to doubt that when they all looked at her in shock. "Did you not hear me coming?" She asked in humor, causing them all to either smile, or in Jacob's case- to laugh.

"Bella!" He jumped up from the couch and caught her in a hug, one she melted into. "Hey." He muttered.

"Hey." She she whispered back, pulling away slightly and smiling at his smile. She turned to the others, the smile staying on her face. "Emily, Kim. Hey."

They both looked towards each other, smiled and looked back. "Hey." They replied in unison.

Bella's smile faltered slightly as she frowned. Her gut had started to tingle and she couldn't pinpoint it.

"We were about to head to the beach, you coming?" Kim asked.

"We were?" Jared questioned his girlfriend, frowning. He'd noticed something odd about her the past couple of days and didn't know what it was. He'd spoke to Sam about it and Sam had confessed that Emily had been acting strange as well. Always asking about Bella and she didn't cook as much, which for Emily was a big deal. The whole pack had started to notice their behavior also, but just put it down to them being girls.

"Well that's what me and _Emily _want to do, right?"

"Yeah, I want to go the beach." Emily replied.

"Okay then." Sam said, looking around and seeing no one was disagreeing.

**~WP~**

_It was now or never, _Jacob thought. Well not never, but sooner was better than later according to Charlie when he had asked him.

"Bella?" The girls were all lying on the beach while most had the guys had started a football game when the other's had turned up. Leah looked up at him and gave him a small smile- she had told Jake after Charlie and Bella had told them about what they do- _did _in Charlie's case, that she was badass. And Leah liked badass, so she'd told Jake not to hurt her, that she wanted her to stick around so she didn't have to deal with Emily or Kim on her own. Not that she had much against Kim, just that she was imprint, but Em- Em was _Em_, the one that stole her love.

"Yeah?" Bella answered, looking up, not having to shade her eyes as the sun was barely shining.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"No. She's hanging with us." Emily said dismissively, causing Leah to growl and shoot her a glare before Bella stood.

"I'll be back soon." Bella told the girls, frowning.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked when they got to the other side of the rocky beach.

Jacob took a deep breathe. "When we told you about what we were I didn't get a chance to explain everything."

Bella paused, _did she really want to talk about this? _She thought. "Jake-"

"No." He interrupted. "I _need_ to tell you."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Okay." He repeated. "Do you know what imprinting is?" He wished she did, it's be so much easier for him.

"No." She said after thinking for a minute.

"Right. Well, it's something we were-_shape shifters_" he amended "do." He took another deep breath. "Basically it's like- gravity moves, once you've seen the girl- _the _girl, everything you know-_knew _is gone and it's just _her._ Like if every part of your life had a cable connecting it to you" he summarized, watching her nod along "as soon as you see the girl for you, they break away and she suddenly holds them all. A steel cable." He looked to her, hoping she understood.

"So it's like love at first sight."

"Sort of." He replied. "Although it's more like a bright light, a sun that tells us this, _this _is our perfect partner, or whatever the imprint wants us to be. Whether that be a brother, friend or lover. It's all _her _choice. All that matters is her."

"And your telling me this why?" Bella asked, not really understanding why she had to know about this part of their shape shifting.

"I imprinted."

Bella smiled, uneasily. "Oh. Well, that's good." Bella couldn't really understand the ache she felt. She didn't necessarily want too either. _What would Dean think, _she felt like huffing. _Falling for a boy she hardly knew who had this love at first sight thing for another girl. Great. Such a chick flick moment. _That thought shocked her enough that she didn't take in what Jacob had continued to say. _She was falling for Jake? How was that possible? _She thought. "Wh- what?" She asked in confusion wanting to leave her thoughts behind and focus on something else.

"I imprinted on you." Jake repeated.

"Me?" She asked, more confused than before.

"Yeah."

Bella's mind went blank. So she did what any great hunter did, took a deep breath and changed the subject. "So what's up with Emily and Kim?" .

"W-what? I just told you-"

"Jake. Not now. Okay? Give me some time to process. So what's up with Emily and Kim?" She asked again.

Jacob huffed and relenting, wanting to give his imprint whatever she wanted, even if it was to ignore the imprint, _for now _he thought. "I don't know." He sighed. "But we've all noticed that they're both acting different." He laughed lightly. "Quil actually swore he saw Kim's eyes flash black."

"What?" Bella asked, going statue still.

"Their both acting differ-"

"No, the last thing."

"Quil thinking that Kim's eyes were black? He'd just come back from patrolling all night. It was nothing."

Bella took a deep breath before launching into a run back to the other end of the beach where Emily and Kim were still lying. Leah having left to join the boys.

"Who are you?" Bella demanding, getting the attention of everyone.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, in confusion, while Sam and Jared came to stand by their imprints with frowns.

"Who are you." Bella ignored everyone else as the two stood up and Kim started laughing while Emily smiled.

"We haven't met, but I thought you'd realize quicker than that." Emily said.

"Yeah. Not much of a queen, then again without followers who is?" Kim asked, finally stopping laughing.

Jared and Sam, realizing something was wrong came to stand by Bella and everyone else who were standing just behind her. "What's going on?" Sam demanded, Jared nodded in agreement.

"Get out of them." Bella ordered, not taking any notice of their last comment or Sam's. She quickly grabbed her knife and held it in front of her, yet again ignoring the shouts around her.

"Now why would we do that?" Emily asked, walking forward slightly, causing the shouts to stop in confusion. "It's perfect, you wouldn't hurt your friends."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Lilith will be pleased when we bring back your intestines on a stick."

Both of their eyes went black and everyone but Bella took a step back.


End file.
